Caught
by White.Black.Truth.Lies
Summary: Alex gets caught by Scorpia. While he is captive he meets Cameron, a little boy who Scorpia is using as leverage against his MI6 agent father. Alex has to get them both out of danger, with a little help from k-unit.
1. Captured

Chapter one

Captured

The darkness crept up on me, stalking me like a fearless hungry predator. Curled up in a ball I pressed my back roughly into the wall behind me, trying not to think about the fact that I was trapped in a cold dank cell that smelled of rancid meat, baby food and sewage.

The silence burrowed into my head and the ghosts started coming back. Ever since my first mission I have been having nightmares, I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and sobbing into my pillow, I didn't tell Tom or Jack or anyone else about them; how every time I closed my eyes cold dead ones stared back at me. I told myself I could handle them; that they would go away. And they did, for a little while, but about a week ago, they came back, and now, in this dark room its worse, because now I am awake and I can't wake up and get away from the faces that haunt me, all the people who have died because of me. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to take deep calming breaths.

The door opens, I can tell because the backs of my eyelids have started to glow a fuzzy red.

Opening my eyes slowly, so as not to blind myself, I look up into the face of my captor.

A tall, heavyset man that reminded me of an ogre stood in the doorway, grinning down at me maniacally.

A flash back to when I was taken flew through my head. This man had beaten me pretty badly and as a flare of phantom pain washed over me, I cringed back instinctively.

It was not a smart thing to do, his grin got even wider, something I hadn't thought was possible.

He stepped toward me and raised his hand, swinging it back, teasing me, and enjoying the small flinches and the fear I couldn't quite keep out of my eyes.

He leaned down and grabbed me by the front of my shirt. It was a button down dress shirt that I had worn to dinner with Jack to celebrate my safe return home. We would have gone a week ago but I hadn't been able to move from my bed for the first few days and even after that I was still feeling weak.

I hadn't liked that, not being able to get up to defend myself, and I had gotten up the first chance I had (when Jack had left my side for more then a minute to go to the shop.)

With much grunting and pain, I had made myself sit up and throw my legs over the side of my bed.

It had been torture and by the time I had gotten safely to the edge of my bed I was out of breath and covered in sweat. Five minutes later and I tried to stand up.

I got to my feet and a split second later I was crumpled on the floor, biting my lip to stop myself from crying out in pain.

I shuddered at the memory of Jack finding me on the floor a couple of minutes later, and getting me back in bed, scolding me for pushing myself unnecessarily, all the while with a look of horror on her face.

I snap out of my flash backs when a sharp pain brings me back to the immediate problem: the big guy beating the shit out of me.

Rolling over in a sloppy commando roll, I wince as I feel the pain caused by broken ribs. I don't get very far and by the third strike, my already beaten and bloodied body shuts down. I slide into unconsciousness.

I wake up a little later in a different room, this one is pure white and I wonder if this is a deliberate attack on my eyes or if it's just coincidental, somehow I don't think it is an accident.

I am tied to a chair and the rope they are using to hold my ankles and wrists to the metal is cutting into my skin, making it raw. I feel the trickle of blood and hear the drops as they hit the floor, dripping from my fingers.

I can feel every inch of my body; it was like my senses have been magnified.

I can feel my dislocated left shoulder as the bone moved around in the socket, the broken bones in my other arm and the broken ribs, about three I guess. I was sure I had a couple of broken toes and fingers but didn't feel like bring more pain by checking.

Every little movement was agony and I try to keep as still as possible. It's not that hard I'm exhausted.

I don't know how long I stay, sitting limply in the cold, uncomfortable chair, listening to the steady rhythm of my blood hitting the floor before the door opens, but it seemed like an age.

I wait, apprehensive, wondering what was going to happen now.

The door swung open all the way and revealed a tall, painfully thin man with a sharp, angular face and eyes that were the dullest grey I had ever seen, a storm cloud of cruel, vain, selfish thoughts.

He walked forward; his stride was quick and precise. When he got to the chair where I was sitting, he stood in front of me and stared at me. He kept staring for a couple of minutes and I started to become uncomfortable under his gaze.

A minute later, he began talking in calm, melodic voice.

"You are going to regret the day you betrayed scorpia Alex. I am going to make you writhe in agony until either you beg for mercy or you go mad. I am not going to kill you because soon you will want to die and it would ruin all my fun to let you die, I want you to feel humiliated like you have humiliated scorpia. I want you to feel the worst pain you have ever felt and I want to watch you cry and plead for leniency. Leniency that I will never grant. I want to see the hopeful light in your eyes die."

He finished talking and stared at me for a moment longer before turning around and walking out of the room.

When I hear the door click shut, I close my eyes and fight against the tears that threaten to fall, and the despair that threatened to engulf me.

I try to wrap my head around the fact that I am trapped and in the hands of a very angry, vengeful terrorist organization.


	2. Leverage

Chapter two

Leverage

At MI6 headquarters, Alan Blunt was sitting at his desk watching a video that had turned up at the reception desk earlier that morning.

Mrs. Jones sat on a chair next to him, an expression of horror on her face.

He watched the figure on the screen get kicked across the room and felt his blood boil. The tape ended and the screen went black.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave Alex!" Mrs. Jones voice was laced with a barely concealed panic.

Mr blunt sighed and shook his head. "There was no ransom, no clue about where he is." He got up from his seat and started pacing, short, efficient strides, up and down the length of his desk. "But I agree; Alex is too much of an asset to abandon." He sat down again. "Get every free agent we have, the SAS as well. I want him found." Mrs. Jones nods and walks out.

Mr blunt turns the video back on, a frown on his face.

* * *

They had moved me again. Back to the dark room, except now I'm pretty sure I'm not alone, and not in that cheesy aliens and ghosts way.

I can hear crying in the other corner of the room. The temperature has dropped and I'm shivering in my thin clothes. My body is aching but the stinging has stopped.

I wish I knew if it was night or day. What was Jack thinking? Did she think I had been called on to another mission? Was she worried sick? A particularly loud sob breaks through the near silence and I painfully get to my knees.

"Hey are you okay?" A small squeak of surprise floats over, then; "I- I want my mummy!" A loud wail follows this confession as I raise my eyebrows in surprise. He's just a kid, no older then seven.

"Hey, how old are you?" I ask while I move my hand to the wall and start edging my slow way around the room. "I'm- I'm turning six soon."

"Oh." I make it to a corner; the boys' voice is getting louder. "And what's your name?" The boys' voice is calmer as he answers. "Daddy told me not to talk to strangers, I- I didn't listen! And now I'm scared!" The last word came out as a cry. So much for calm. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Alex Rider."

The sobbing lessens, and then stops completely. Timid and soft, the boys' voice floats towards me.

"My name is Cameron." I bump into something soft and another squeak tells me it's Cameron. "It's okay; it's just me, Alex." I whisper, trying to sound reassuring.

"I want my mummy." Cameron's voice is little more then a sigh.

Fumbling in the dark, I find his hand and squeeze it tight.

* * *

Four men dressed in army fatigues trudge up a gravel road, an air of weariness surrounding them. The leader, a well built brunette stops in his tracks, the other three men stop as well and they all crouch down on the ground. "This is hopeless, they could have taken this agent anywhere!" One of the men exclaims; his black hair glistens with sweat, the only sign that he is exhausted.

"It's not our call to say anything about it; we've been given our orders Dingo." The soft-spoken blonde reminds him, his Scottish accent more pronounced then usual.

Dingo huffs in annoyance as the leader growls, "five minutes break, make the most of it, we won't be stopping again til night fall."

The short, lean man who hadn't spoken yet groaned and fell back on the ground. "Joy!" He sang sarcastically.

Cameron was curled up into my side, sleeping, my mind had woken up some and I was greedily taking advantage of it.

I don't know why Cameron is here, but I can guess; these people are probably using him as leverage.

I have to get out of here, wherever _here_ is, but I know I can't leave Cameron, not with scorpia, they don't care about hurting children, killing them. No, I can't leave him. But I don't know where I am, I don't know how many guards are standing between me and the exit, and what happens if we're in the middle of nowhere?

I can't lead Cameron into danger.

I take a deep breath, wishing I hadn't a moment later when the pain pierces into my side. I grimace and pull Cameron closer into the warmth of my body as I shiver again.

Alex jolts awake when the door opens. A guard leans in and sets a plate on the ground with two disposable, plastic cups filled with water. Alex takes one glance at the food and then turns to the boy still cuddled up next to him. He can see his face in the dim light. Cameron has a shock of tangled black hair that falls across his forehead and dangles in his eyes, red rosebud shaped lips and plump cheeks that still hold a trace of baby chubbiness. He looks peaceful, sleeping curled up in the foetal position, and except for the dirt and a couple of scraps, he looks healthy.

Alex moves out from under him and crawling to the food brings it back to were Cameron is just waking up. Just as he sits back down the guard shuts the door and the room plunges into darkness again.

Picking up one of the cups, Alex realises just how thirsty he is and gulps down half of the cup before stopping himself. He doesn't know when they will bring more food, he should ration it out.

Feeling around, he catches hold of Cameron's shoulder.

"Hey, are you hungry Cameron?"

Alex can feel him nodding before he realises he can't see him. "Yeah, is there food?"

"Yes, I think it's just a couple of sandwiches and some apples but it's better than nothing."

Alex hands him one of the sandwiches before biting into his own.


	3. Jason Adair

**AN: I know I said in some of the replies to your reviews that this wouldn't be in third person, but I feel a lot more comfortable writing in third person so I changed it, if nobody likes it though I can change back just tell me okay?**

**Oh and I know this is really short although it is my longest chapter at just over 1200 words but I don't want to be one of those people who leaves you on the edge of your seat for a week or two. So I posted this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or scorpia or even more sadly k-unit, but I do own the assassins, Richard, and Jason who you will meet in this chapter and adorable little Cameron as well.**

Chapter three

Jason Adair

In a large room on the other side of the building, Alex and Cameron's cell was in, four men sat around an ornately carved table.

Two of the men were small and lean like dancers, they were identical, their dark brown hair was worn long and tied up in high ponytails. Their light, moss green eyes were critical and sharp, drinking in every single detail in the unfamiliar room.

The man sitting across from them was old, in his late fifties, his hair was grey and his skin wrinkled. This was Richard Plaring, an exceedingly persuasive and dangerous multi billionaire. His dark blue eyes were fixed on the man at the head of the table.

Jason Adair was the newest member of scorpia, and the person who had talked to Alex in the white room.

It was he who had talked scorpia into going against their agreement with MI6 and taking Alex.

He had planned everything and was, at that moment, quite pleased with how well everything was going.

Jason watched as Richard spoke to him with his eyes. In a code that only Jason knew, so that not even the highly skilled, keen eyed assassins, would know what they were saying.

At Richards signal, Jason began to speak.

"It seems that scorpia has taken a blow to our reputation that nothing can fix. We need to do something big, something that will show the world that we are still the world's most lethal adversary.

"That's were you two come in," he looks at the twins.

"In exactly one week and fourteen hours, the prime minister of Australia will be visiting the queen; afterwards he will be taking a tour of one of England's most prestige's boarding schools.

That is when we will attack, or more precisely, you will attack."

* * *

Alex ate slowly, for no reason other then it gave him something to do. The guards had turned up again with more food so it seemed that mad guy from the white room didn't want him to starve to death. Cameron had picked at his food, boredom and sadness fighting each other for dominance. Alex too was bored, he wasn't used to staying put; he didn't mind the dark so much now, he had gotten used to it, but the waiting, the knowing something was going to happen and not knowing when it would or what would happen, was slowly eating at his nerves, setting him on edge. The food gave him something to concentrate on, even if it wasn't very exciting, there is only so long a peanut butter sandwich can entertain you.

His mind kept skipping from escape plan to escape plan, and as each one got more and more far fetched he began to give up. There was only one way out of this room and there were always at least two guards outside the door. If he was by himself, he would have risked it but he wasn't. And he absolutely refused to leave Cameron behind.

Next to him, Cameron stirred in his sleep. The little boy had spent most of his time slipping in and out of consciousness, really only waking up to force down some food and a little water. Alex was starting to get worried, every time Cameron woke up he tried to get him to eat more and talk more, but the boy refused, his sleep consisted of bad dreams and the first time the boy had called out had made Alex jump three feet in the air and rush to his side, almost walking into a wall as he tried to navigate his way through the soupy darkness of the cell.

The cries were a regular thing though now, and Alex didn't jump anymore. He stayed by Cameron's side, never letting go of his hand, and every now and then cooling the boys hot face with a damp strip of his shirt.

Every second that went by made him more determined to help Cameron get out of there, and it was only that thought that made him keep going.

* * *

Jason Adair was in a particularly good mood, it was time to play with the caged mouse.

He made his way down the long, confusing labyrinth of hallways until he got to a hallway that's only source of light, was a single bulb hanging from the ceiling, as he walked it flickered on and off, giving of a dim glow, and throwing the bodies of the two men at the end of the hallway into shadow.

The two men stood to attention when he stopped in front of them, and he smirked.

"I would like Alex brought to me in the west wing, it's time to give him a little taste of what's to come."

* * *

Alex felt the adrenaline pump through his veins as he was lead down the putrid smelling hallway.

With every step he took, he replayed Cameron's cries in his head. When the guards had come to take him away, Cameron had woken up, and upon seeing him leaving had immediately began to cry. He had clung to Alexs' wrist, pleading with him not to go. Alex had felt his heart sink as the guards prised the little boy's fingers off his wrist and pushed him back into the dark cell.

Alex tried to memorize the route they were taking through the corridors, they were a maze of twists and turns and he was starting to get dizzy.

They turned right again and were greeted by a door. One of the guards let go of his arm to open the door, giving Alex a chance to free himself, but before he could do anything, he had been flung inside the foreign room.


	4. Never talk to strangers

**AN: ****This is the chapter that Alex gets hurt and because I have no experience at all with writing something like this, I would really like you to review and tell me if it's okay. For those people I told that Cameron's POV would be shown in this chapter, there is a little bit that is shown at the start like that, so don't worry, I just decided I didn't want to annoy every one and chase away reviewers and readers by leaving you in the dark about what is going to happen to Alex.**

**Happy reading!**

Chapter four.

Never talk to strangers.

They took him away, those big scary men with guns.

I tried to hold on to Alex, to keep him with me but they shoved me backwards, now I am in the dark again, all alone.

I scuttle backwards until my back hits a cold, hard wall; I hug my knees to my chest. The dark scares me, and my tummy flip flops, I feel sick again, I want Alex.

Wondering where they have taken him, I close my eyes; I hope they don't hurt him.

Tears prick the corners of my eyes and as a sob escapes my throat, I bow my head. Trying to breathe.

_Cameron waits outside the school gates; it is his first day of grade one and his cheeks are flushed with excitement. His daddy was late, and he was starting to get worried._

_He sits down on the footpath, deciding to eat the apple he had chosen to ignore at break, in favour of a bar of chocolate he had snuck from the cupboard that morning._

_He bit into the apple and wiped the escaping juice from his chin as he ate. Looking around he notices, he is the last person left; the whole place was deserted._

_Oh wait, no it wasn't; a black car was driving slowly down the road, creeping towards him. He stares, surprised, as it stops and the window rolls down. _

_A head of messy brown hair and a smiling face greet him._

"_Hi there," the mans' voice was soft and welcoming, but Cameron couldn't help but hear the underlying maliciousness. Edging back slightly, he looked around. But of course the area was deserted; there was no one to help him. The man questioned him. _

"_Where are your parents? They should know better then to leave you here all by yourself." _

_Cameron knew this, but it had happened so often; his daddy never being there on time to pick him up, from friends places, or birthday parties and the school had had to call a couple of times as well, before he had started to wait outside so they didn't notice when he had to walk home by himself. Sometimes he felt sad about it, but most of the time he just brushed it off, putting on a happy face when is daddy placed a present in front of him at breakfast, after one of his long work trips, hugging him and thanking him, but never missing the fact that his daddy; the only person he had left in the world, would be gone again a couple of weeks later._

_He frowned, "I don't know you." His voice wavered._

"_Ah, but I know you." Amused, the man smirked before opening his door. "Why don't I give you a lift home? I'm sure your father would appreciate it."_

_The man stepped out of the car and Cameron scrambled to his feet__, backing away and preparing to run, " I don't …" he was unable to finish as the man scooped him up in his arms in a tight grip. Cameron gasped before screaming in terror, "daddy!" The car sped away as a shiny, red apple fell to the grimy ground in a slow arch, bruising it's skin as it smashed against the curb, and rolled to a stop next to Cameron's school bag._

Cameron gasped as he startled awake. Tears poured unbidden down his cheeks as he propped himself up against the wall.

Never talk to strangers, never talk to strangers; it had been drummed into his head over and over again since he was two, never talk to strangers. But he had listened to the man, just for that one moment, he hadn't run straight away like he should have and he payed for it.

Now he wasn't sure if he was ever going to see Alex or his father again.


	5. alex meet jake

**AN: I know it's not really their point of view but it sort of is in a way… I'm making no sense at all. Just bare with me and ignore the POVs if you want.**

* * *

Snakes POV

Snake ran.

His long legs propelling him forward through the scrub. The sound of gun shots filled his ears and clouded his mind, they were getting louder.

Sweat ran down his face and dripped from his hair.

He had lost his team mates. He couldn't go back to their appointed meeting place when he was being so closely followed, that would just be putting the rest of his team in danger. He had no choice but to keep running and hope he didn't get caught.

It was a good thing the SAS trained their soldiers so well or Snake would have given up ages ago. His blood was pounding in his head and his fatigues were soaked but he kept running as if his life depended on it… and it did.

* * *

Wolfs POV

Wolf barged into the small broken down hut that served as their base. It may not have looked very pleasant but it was very well hidden from view so no one would know it was there unless some one told them so; the perfect hideaway.

Somebody stumbled in after him and he turned around, eagle was panting, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where's Snake? And Dingo?" he asked his voice gruff.

Eagle straightened up and opened his mouth to answer but a bang and a curse stopped him, he turned around and came face to face with Dingo; sweating and white faced as he held his arm.

"Bloody hell!" he hissed through his teeth as he shoved past them swaying on his feet he sat down on the camp bed wedged into a corner of the room and exhaled loudly.

Eagle took an old, worn bag down off a makeshift shelf on the wall beside him and went to tend to what they could now see was a bullet wound.

"Dingo, do you know where snake is? We shouldn't have gotten split up like that."

Wolf barked in irritation, but he wasn't annoyed with either Eagle or Dingo he was annoyed with himself for letting his team; the team he was in charge of get separated.

Dingo shook his head wincing as Eagle tore his sleeve off and examined the wound before cleaning it with a cream he pulled out of the bag and wrapping it tightly in a tourniquet.

Dingo thanked Eagle and then looked up at Wolf who was pacing back and forth worry written plainly on his face. As usual when Wolf is worried he fell back on making hollow threats.

"He better be all right or he's going to find himself hanging upside down by his ankles above the mud pit on the obstacle course back at training camp." He growled before sitting down on the floor and checking his gun, taking it apart and putting it back together again expertly.

* * *

Snakes POV

Snake narrowly avoided running into a low hanging branch instead he clasped his cheek where he feels the warm blood leaking from a cut on his cheek. _At least he isn't unconscious,_ he thinks dryly.

Another explosion; hitting a tree in front of him this time. He ducks and stumbles over a fallen log. Crashing to the ground heavily he cried out in pain as his ankle twists.

Footfalls ring in his ears as he struggles to get up but his foot is trapped in between the log and a tree trunk.

A shadow falls across legs and he freezes looking up into the end of a gun.

He slumps back.

* * *

Alexs POV

Alex groaned. A dull ache spread over his body. He sat up slowly so he wouldn't make himself dizzy and opened his eyes. Black as ever it made no difference and he leant back against the wall and sighed.

He felt so sore; every insignificant little part of his body was hurting.

His throat was dry, he was thirsty and his stomach growled but at the mere thought of food he almost threw up.

His head pounded and his neck was sensitive with bruises. He could practically feel the mans strangle hold against the skin.

He jumped as a cough that had most definitely _not _come from Cameron echoed through the room.

"Cameron?" he croaked, his voice scratchy.

"Alex?" Cameron's voice came from his left only a couple of meters away. The coughing stopped abruptly and another voice filled the room, it was somehow familiar but at first not immediately recognisable.

"Who's there?" it was a mans voice, with a heavy Scottish accent.

Pointlessly Alex looked in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I asked first" the voice answered back.

Alex sighed.

"Alex Rider, now, what's your name?"

"My name is Jake Riley, what are you here for? You don't sound like your more then a teenager!"

"I _am_ a teenager. And I'm here because scorpia wants revenge."

"Oh are they using you to get to your parents?"

"No, I don't have any parents; they just want to kill me because I killed some of their executives and ruined a couple of their big plans."

"You did what? How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Shit!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey no swearing, there's a kid in here."

"Another one?"

"Yes, Cameron is almost six; I think scorpia is using him to blackmail his parents."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?" Alex asks.

"I got caught trespassing."

Alex didn't say anything, he had just had an idea, if Jake had been caught trespassing he might know where they were.

"Jake, do you know where we are?" he asks.

"We're in the country just outside of London." He answers.

"Does anybody know you where out there? Would they come looking for you?"

"Yeah my mates were with me they'll get help."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but for now I think we should focus on getting out of here."

Alex sighed. "I would have tried before now but I don't want to put Cameron in even more danger. I don't know my way around or how many guards there are between me and the exit. I don't know whether they have cameras or where they are, and if I'm caught it'll just make everything worse. Especially since I'm hurt it'll be harder for me to run if I am seen."

'It will be okay Alex; I work for the SAS I was with my unit looking for a missing person when I was caught,"

Alexs heart skipped a beat when he heard the word SAS and everything clicked. The Scottish accent suddenly became recognisable.

"Snake?"


	6. convincing

Jake's voice trailed off.

"What? What did you just say?" his voice was strained.

Alex swallowed, there was no way in the world, it would be too much of a coincidence.

"Snake?" he repeated.

"How do you know that name?" The tone of Jake's voice wasn't just strained now it was angry.

"You are Snake aren't you?" Alex questioned.

"Kid how do you know that name!" He was shouting now.

"I was in your unit, my code name was Cub"

Jake was silent now, and Alex was starting to get nervous. What if he thought he was lying? What if … his frenzied thoughts were cut off when a timid "Cub?" floated over to him.

"Seriously?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and answered him. "Yeah,"

"Alright if you really are Cub, who were the other members in the unit?'

Alex smiled at least he wasn't getting attacked for information.

"Wolf, Fox, but he works for MI6 now and Eagle."

"Okay what activity weren't you allowed to do while you trained?"

"Sky diving"

"Fine, what the hell are you doing here cub?!" Alex noted that he was yelling again.

Glancing down at Cameron who had fallen asleep with his head in alexs lap he sighed.

"I told you, scorpia wants revenge."

"But why?"

"I kinda…" he hesitated for a second, should he tell snake what he had done? In the end he decided not to tell him everything. "I kinda recked some of their plans."

"What plans? I thought when we saw you at Point Blanc it was just a one time thing!"

Alex was starting to get uncomfortable. "Not really, but I'd rather not talk about it. Is the rest of your unit alright?" he asks.

He can hear the worry that's in Snakes' voice as he answers. "I don't know, we got separated and I was caught, I couldn't go back to our designated meeting place without leading the people who were following me to them. I hope their alright."

Alex felt sorry for snake, not knowing if any one in his unit was dead or caught just like him.

Snake obviously didn't want to dwell on those thoughts though because a moment later Alex heard some shuffling and another curse accompanied by a loud thump before he felt the presence of another person next to him.

"Alex you said you were hurt, how bad is it? Is Cameron hurt too?"

"Cameron is fine; he only has a couple of scraps." He was totally ignoring the first part of Snakes' question and Snake didn't miss it.

"Alex," his voice was low almost a growl. "How hurt are you?

Sighing again, Alexs' response had Snake letting out yet another curse, this one in annoyance. "I've been beat around a little bit, I think there's a couple of broken ribs and my left shoulder is definitely dislocated, I have a couple of broken fingers and toes and a lot of bruises and scraps, he tried to strangle me so my throat is bruised up pretty badly."

Snake swore again when Alex was done listing his extensive injury's and Alex annoyed at having to tell him about it snapped at him "Stop with the swearing Cameron is right next to you!"

"Sorry cub it's just… you seem to have really pissed them off."

"Yeah I know but kil…" he stopped, he had almost told Snake he had killed some of their members and that would have led to more questions and he didn't think he would be able to cope with even more questions.

Unfortunately for him Snake had caught the abrupt stop. "Cub…" he warned.

"It's nothing; I don't want to talk about it."

"All right but you have to at leat let me look at your injuries."

"How are you meant to do that when we can't see anything because they insist on making us stay in the dark?"

"I'll find a way but trust me if I see the person who did this to you he'll regret it more then anything in the world."

Cameron stirred as Alex wondered at Snakes' protectiveness; he knew they had gotten on fine at Point Blanc but the way he had been treated at the SAS training camp made him wonder what had changed.

"Alex…?" Cameron had woken up. He grabbed Alexs hand in his and squeezed tightly.

* * *

Dingo watched Wolf as he paced back and forth in front of him; he had given up on his gun half an hour ago and switched to treading a hole in the floor.

Each turn he made his face grew darker and his eyes turned colder.

Eagle sitting in the corner was looking more anxious every second, Dingo was worried sick about Snake and he knew if he was that worried about the man that Wolf and Eagle must be terrified for him because they had known him for far longer.

Every minute that passed by told them there was a little less hope that Snake would come back.

They waited until it grew dark. When the light faded and they could not see because there was no electricity. They had one torch and the batteries were already dying.

They used the torch to get out of the woods. It took them an hour but when they had gotten safely out of the trees the reception on their mobiles kicked back in and they were able to call for help. Sitting down they leaned against a massive tree and waited for back up to arrive.

They were hungry and thirsty and anxious, one of them was missing and another one of them was hurt, it had not been a good day, the only good thing to come out of it was the fact that they had found an approximate location that the agent could be being kept, because the men had given themselves away, they wouldn't have gotten shot at like that if they had only trespassed on some civilians private property.

But as for Snake; all they could do now was hope; hope that Snake had hidden himself, hope that he was not dead.

**AN: I might not be able to update as fast as I am at the moment because my mum is only letting me on the computer for an hour a day. **

**I think it's stupid because how am I meant to read and write fanfiction in one hour?**

**But hopefully it won't affect my updates too much.**


	7. twisted condolences

**AN:i don't really like this chapter but i am always being told i am to hard on myself so i posted it anyway and would love to hear what you think about it.**

**i would really like to thank all the people who have kept reading and the awesome people who review they really make my day.**

* * *

There had been intruders at 0500 hours. Approximately four or five men had breached the properties boundary line. Security had waited but as the men got closer had decided to neutralise the risk.

They started shooting, only one man was caught, the rest escaped.

The solitary man was Scottish and was wearing SAS fatigues; he was in his late twenties and had been injured when he had tried to run.

He wouldn't talk, Jason knew he could have made him but he already had a pretty accurate idea of why they had been snooping around, they were looking for the brat.

He could imagine just how frantic Blunt would be, looking for the brat, it seemed he had even employed the SAS to help.

If security hadn't been so rash they might have been able to get them all, now he had to worry about the other men calling for help.

Oh well, he had dealt with the men who had been stupid enough to leave the rest of the intruders out there.

Maybe he should send their families his condolences.

* * *

Cub was asleep. Cameron; the little kid who was being used against his father was curled up in to his side, Snake marvelled at how attached he was to Cub.

Snake himself sat next to them, leaning in to a corner of the dark cell.

He was concerned about his unit; he didn't know whether to think it was a good thing or a bad thing that they weren't in this cell with him, he kept repeating to himself over and over again that they had escaped but every couple of minutes a voice in the back of his head would whisper to him, telling him they had been shot, that they were bleeding to death right now and as the unit medic he was the one who had buried them six feet under by being caught, by not being there to help them.

He knew they had experience with treating gun shot wounds, it was a part of their training after all, but he also knew he was more thoroughly trained in the area and their experience was entirely theoretical, if one of them had been badly shot they would have been a better chance of them making it if he had been there.

He shifted his position uncomfortably, the cold stone floor was making his muscles bunch up. He wondered how Cub and Cameron could stand it, he hadn't heard either boy complain once and he was surprised. Cameron was only six years old he was in a dark foreign room and he knew the people on the other side of the door were people who could hurt him badly. He was being incredibly brave for someone so young.

He also knew for a fact (since he had convinced Alex to let him check him over as best he could when he couldn't see anything,) that Alex was in a considerable amount of pain.

He was just about to lie down and try to get a little sleep when he heard someone stir.

Listening intently he heard a whimper, not expecting it he leaned forward, another whimper and a soft cry followed the first and snakes eyes widened. At first he had thought it was Cameron, finally showing signs of the fact that he was a six year old but the tone of the voice was deeper; it was Alex!

He frowned as Alex cried out louder moving to the boys' side he spent the next hour speculating about what Alex could have been dreaming about.

* * *

In the office of Alan Blunt inside the royal and general a raven haired, blue eyed man in his early thirties sat in the hard chair provided facing the dull empty eyed man who was the head of MI6.

His eyes were contradicting, swirling pools of weariness, anger and helplessness.

He watched as Blunt shifted some papers on his desk before looking up at him and speaking.

"Peter, I know why you're here and just like two days ago I have to say I'm sorry," peter could see no remorse in his manner however as he continued. "Your son has not yet been found, we have all our agents out looking for another agent they all know what your son looks like but at the moment our main concern is the missing agent"

"But what about my son?! scorpia could be doing anything to him. It's your agents own fault he's been caught, I mean he's a grown man I'm sure he can handle himself but my Cameron's only five years old!" his voice was desperate and inwardly he winced at the show of emotions.

"That shows just how much you know" Blunt retorted pointing to the door. "We are doing everything we can I am sorry but you have to leave."

Peter got up, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

He stalked out and closed the door a little harder then was needed but not really caring.

Scorpia had taken his little boy and if Blunt wasn't going to do anything about it he would.

* * *

The sound of a helicopter filled the air just as it started to get light.

Eagle looked up at the flying machine moving towards them, he was just able to see its shape. He stood up and woke the dozing Dingo before packing up the pack of supplies he had carried from their safe house.

The morning breeze was cold and he shivered slightly as Wolf got to his feet.

They had spent the night on the ground, taking shifts to watch over Dingo who had gotten a fever just after dark.

He swung the pack on to his back and went to wrap his arm around Dingos waist to help him to the helicopter.

Smiling weakly Dingo thanked him as Wolf came over and asked him if he was alright.

Dingo nods and they look back up at the approaching helicopter. It landed easily in the clearing they had slept in and they greeted the pilot before jumping into the back.

**AN: i hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. cruel mischief and desperate pleas

Chapter eight

Cruel mischief and desperate pleas

Wolf frowned as the helicopter rose into the air.

He did not like leaving Snake down there, lost and possibly hurt; it wasn't just because as the leader of the unit it was like a failure, but because he now saw Snake and the other men, as brothers, he didn't even mind Dingo.

But… it was the right thing to do, they had walked right into danger without even realising it and if they stayed he would be putting his team in a risky situation that could very quickly swing wildly out of control. He had to wait for back up and get Dingos arm looked at.

Still, he didn't like it.

Bailey Logan watched as his brother sharpened his dagger, his green eyes glinting with a mischief that was entirely cruel.

Cade Logan glanced up from his blade and grinned at his twin, who was watching him from his seat on the dusty cement roof of the building that stood opposite the huge, modern school they were scouting.

They had their orders and for the last two days, they had been watching and learning the school, they now knew its layout perfectly; better then the principal they were sure.

Now all they had to do was decide the best way to make an impression that would last.

This was so much fun. They smiled simultaneously.

Blood, sticky and fresh filled Alexs' nose and seeped into his skin. A sharp intake of air, a ringing in his ears that echoed the gun shot.

Alex woke. His skin coated in a cold sweat and his body aching. The ache he was starting to get used to though, so he found himself dismissing it and focusing on his dream.

It scared him, his dreams were taking over his thoughts; if he wasn't dreaming he was thinking about the dreams, he couldn't function properly, the constant darkness and fear about what was going to happen next was getting to him and it terrified him.

He had never felt so helpless; he even wished he were back in bed, not allowed to get up rather then where he was right now.

Snakes' voice from right beside him made him jump, almost dislodging Cameron's head from his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex flushed at the realisation that Snake knew he had had a nightmare.

"No, it's fine." He whispered. Opening his mouth to speak again, he flung a hand up to cover his eyes as the door opened.

Boots on the stone floor and a hand grabbing him violently was the only sign he had that anything was happening since he had just been temporarily blinded.

Cameron was thrown off his lap to the floor and woke up instantly, crying out again as his eyes adjusted and he saw the men yet again taking Alex away.

He tried to get up but Snake held him back, trying to comfort the young boy as the door shut with a slam and they were sent into the dark yet again.

Cameron scrambled back and leant against the wall, his knees up to his chin as he rocked slightly his eyes screwed shut and his mouth whispering words like a prayer.

"Not again, not again, they can't take him again, please bring him back. Alex, Alex please, bring him back!"

Silent tears soaked his cheeks and dripped from his chin; wetting his grubby school shirt.

He wanted his daddy and he wanted Alex.

That man that Alex seemed to know crawled his slow way over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"He'll be okay kid, Alex is strong and he will come back."

Cameron hoped so.

He was hauled down the corridors again; the twisting route that had his head spinning as they approached what he knew was not going to be a good situation.

The two men holding him gripped his arms tightly, cutting off circulation and his throat burned with thirst. He had given his water to Cameron when the boy had accidentally spilt his own cup in the dark.

They stopped in front of the door again and Alex shuddered inwardly.

The guard didn't let go of him this time to open the door, he held on even tighter instead and a moment later he flung the door open pushing Alex in and closing it swiftly.

His injuries yet again throbbing from the brutality he was being handled with, Alex blinked his watering eyes and looked around him. The room was empty. He frowned; surprised and sat up.

Why had the guards brought him here if he was just going to be left alone? Not that he minded not getting beaten up but it was kinda strange.

As he waited for something to happen, he started getting more and more suspicious, until finally the door opened…


	9. Why?

**AN: ****Two chapters in one night! I'm pleased with myself! Plus its holidays and I slept til 5. 30 yesterday… no I am not lazy! Any way back to the subject. Oh wait I almost forgot a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz, blah, blah, blah… you know what? I can't be bothered it's two minutes to 5 in the morning and I have to go to sleep if I want to go to the sleep over my friends are having tonight.**

* * *

Jason Adair walked into the room holding Alex and Alex glared at him wondering why the older man was wearing such a stupid, pleased smile.

Then deciding he didn't want to know.

"Hello Alex!" he greeted him, overly happy which just irritated Alex all the more.

"I thought you might like to watch something it should entertain you quite a bit, I'm sure."

Alex scowled and Jason frowned, "well, aren't you going to say thankyou? I am letting you out of getting another beating." When Alex continued to stay silent he sighed. "fine." He walked up to Alex and tugging a length of rope from the pocket of his pants he tied Alexs' wrists behind his back before guiding him out of the room.

* * *

They treaded though the corridors for a couple of minutes before ending up in front of another door that looked exactly like all the other ones.

When Alex was lead inside the room it was bare of everything except a TV and DVD player.

Jason locked the door behind them and let go of Alex turning to the TV and pressing a button that turned the black screen colourful just as here figures walked into the frame.

Alexs eyes widened and he growled. Cameron!

* * *

Jason watched rider as he growled and smiled slightly from the corner of the room he was standing in.

He could see the boy trying vainly to get his wrists free from his bonds and let himself feel amused for a minute before reminding the boy that the door was locked.

Rider glared at him ferociously and turned back to the screen.

* * *

Cameron was thrown backwards and crashed into a wall, hitting his head. Alex clenched his jaw; grinding his teeth together as he watched helplessly.

The volume had been turned up high on the TV and Cameron's cry reverberated through the room loudly.

One of the men stepped forward and punched the young boy in the face sending him flying from the force a high screech bursting from his lips as he landed awkwardly on his wrist.

Alex wanted to turn away but couldn't tear his eyes from the screen.

Cameron was repeatedly punched and kicked by the guards; his screams of pain keening through the room every few seconds. Almost savagely Alex pulled at his bonds, falling to his knees as his eyes watered and the cuts and grazes on his wrists from the last time he had been tied up opened; soaking the rope a dirty red.

Small sobs escaping his mouth as his throat burned for a different reason. From fear, hurt, distress and hopelessness.

"Cameron… Cameron… no Cameron!... stop… st-stop, p-please stop!" his wrists hurt but he took no notice as the salt water ran down his cheeks and cried in frustration.

They continued hurting the boy even though Alex could see he had slipped into unconsciousness.

Finally Alex collapsed, the men stopped kicking Cameron a couple of minutes later as Alex sat shivering on the floor in front of the TV.

He felt the burning rage rising in his chest mix with the hopelessness before he got to his feet determined to do something even if the door was locked and he was tied up.

" He's just a kid!" he whispered. His voice hoarse from the amount of crying he had done.

" He hasn't done anything! Why did you do this?" he walked slowly up to the man staggering a little as he stopped a meter in front of him.

The man smiled cruelly. "Because I want to make you suffer and I knew how attached you and this boy have become… sentimental, loving fool, it was the best way to make you suffer… I can hurt you as much as I want. I can make you scream in agony and want to die to get rid of the physical pain… but as much fun as that would have been I liked this way better. The mental pain, the utter anguish I knew you would feel watching a boy as young as that brat… that you knew as well as that brat especially would hurt you much more deeply then any bruise or cut or break I can make on your body.

You are right… the boy did nothing he is just in the wrong place at the wrong time and has the wrong father."

"Bastard!" Alex kicked out with his foot catching the man in his stomach.

He folded in to probably more out of surprise then hurt but it gave Alex the opportunity to hit him on the head with his other foot and making him collapse.

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so much. Cameron screamed as he came too. Back in the darkness his body burned. He whimpered before his body jerked of its own accord and his voice rose growing into a painful shriek.

It hurt… " It hurts… it hurts… oh god it hurts…" he sobs.

Before screaming again, voice already fading as he faints.

* * *

**AN: please no one hurt me for what just happened to Cameron! I hated writing it just as much as you all probably hated reading it, unless for some insane reason you don't like Cameron who is just too adorable for his own good. But it just seemed like a waste of the attachment part of the story to pass it up! I am not a cruel person and don't want you to think I am so please don't! Please don't hate me!**


	10. Get out!

**AN: chapter ten! This is the farthest I have ever gone in a story before, usually I would get bored or start telling myself the story is horrible and give up but all your reviews are pushing me to not disappoint you and I have gotten to chapter ten. Yeah!**

**Now time for a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz, I will never be that good a writer nor would I have been able to think up a character as good as Alex and the k-unit.**

* * *

Gasping for breath, Alex looked down at the man collapsed at his feet for a moment before coming to his senses and falling to his knees.

The key, the key to the room, the man had put it in his pocket; but first he had to get out of these stupid bonds.

He struggled feebly but gave up after a second; he was just going to have to make do. Turning his back he leant down and felt around while trying to look back at the man. His scrabbling fingers hooked into a pocket and he grinned in triumph as they grazed the edge of the key. Perfect he tugged and the key fell from the pocket, picking it up he got to his feet and made his way to the door.

Getting the key into the lock was not so easy; he dropped it three times before it finally slid into the small opening and turning it was difficult. His fingers were sticky with blood and he couldn't see what he was doing. At last he heard the faint click and the key turned. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned the door knob and the door creaked open. Looking back once at the man he left the room checking first to make sure the coast was clear.

* * *

They had bought the boy back. Snake was horrified, he didn't know exactly what they had done to him but Cameron was hurt horribly. They had thrust him into the room unconscious, Snake had risen when he heard the door open and standing speechless he had stumbled back as the boy fell into him.

"Cameron?" he whispered.

* * *

Cameron was in agony. It hurt; it hurt so much he only had time to scream before he fell unconscious again.

Snake couldn't see the boy to help him but he tried his best. He wondered what was happening to Alex now while he worked.

* * *

Alex was stumbling down the hallways trying to figure out where to go to get back to Snake. He wasn't sure where Cameron was but he hoped they had taken him back to their cell. The labyrinth of corridors were starting to get on his nerves, he knew he only had a little amount of time before the man became conscious and he kept taking wrong turns ending up in dead ends. Twice he had almost been caught by guards and only by sheer luck had he been able to hide quickly enough.

His breath came in dry rasps as he fought to keep going. His body was killing him, burning with pain and he was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea that he was running with broken ribs. He wondered if it was possible for him to burst one of his lungs by moving too much. He was extremely sure of this and decided it was best to push that thought out of his mind for now.

He rounded another corner and almost cheered in relief. He knew this corridor; he wasn't far from his cell. He ran faster.

There, that was the door to the room. He sprinted the last couple of meters and skidded to a stop. Oh hell. He was still tied up and he didn't have a key to the door. Damn it! Stupid, stupid Alex! Taking a chance that no one would hear him he crouched down and whispered through the door.

"Snake, Snake!" when there was no answer he called louder. "Snake! Snake! It's Cub!"

"Cub?!" Snakes voice carried through the door in amazed confusion.

"I don't have much time. My hands are tied behind my back and I don't have a key to get in. the guy I knocked cold will be waking up any minute! What should I do?"

* * *

Snake stared at the door astonished. Cub had knocked someone unconscious?

"Um okay, first has anyone seen you?"

"I don't know, I don't think so but it's possible."

"Cub you have to get out. If they find you they won't hesitate to kill you, you have to get out."

Cubs voice choked and wheezing drifted through the door a moment later, desperation clear in his tone. "I – I can't, I can't leave you, and Cameron was hurt. He was hurt because of me. Snake I have to get him out and I can't leave you!"

"You have to Cub or no one will get out." Snake was surprised at how much Cub cared for Cameron, he had known they had gotten attached but this was just something else entirely, Cub was willing to risk his life for the boy. But Snake had to get it across to him that it would be safer if he got out and went to MI6 to get the boy out; if he stayed now he would die.

"You have to get to MI6, you have to tell them about Cameron and only then will you be able to get him out safely. Trust me Cub all you'll do is die if you stay any longer."

"But Cameron…"

"No, Cameron will be fine; I'm treating him right now you just have to get out"

Silence for a moment and then Cubs voice again more resigned then before. "You are? Is he alright?"

"He's fine but you won't be if you stay, so go!"

"Okay, but I'll be back I'm not leaving either of you here."

There was a thump and a scrap and then the sound of running feet and Alex was gone.

* * *

Wolf got out of the helicopter the moment the pilot said it was safe. He ran across to the sergeant who was waiting a little ways away in a jeep.

"Wolf," the sergeant greeted him as he skidded to a halt. Then frowned when he saw the unit leaders face properly.

"What's wrong wolf?"

"We lost Snake sir, we were attacked in a forest not far from the outskirts of London, we got separated and Snake didn't turn up at the safe house, Sir I am worried about him and request permission to go back and search. He could be hurt."

By the time Wolf explained Eagle and Dingo had made their way over and stood a little behind Wolf.

The sergeant nodded and stood for a second thinking. "Okay you and B-unit will go back and search for Snake, look for the people who attacked you as well, was it an unprovoked attack?"

Wolf nodded "Yes sir, it came out of no where."

"Okay maybe you have stumbled across something important. Search the area and call if you find anything. I will brief B-unit while you get more supplies and eat something."

Wolf nodded again and smiled thankfully at the sergeant.

"Thankyou sergeant."

They got in the jeep and the sergeant turned the ignition speeding back to the SAS camp like they were being chased by the enemy.

* * *

**AN: what do you think? I would love it if you told me.**


	11. He's my son

**AN: chapter 11, chapter 11! Yes, I got all the way to chapter 11! (Sounds better in a sing song voice) now time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz, I am a girl no matter how much my annoying younger sister tells me I dress like a guy so there is no possible way I can be Anthony Horowitz the creator of the amazing Alex Rider series.**

Chapter eleven

He's my son

Alex ran. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but he ran. He made himself forget about Cameron and Snake and how wrong it felt to leave them behind and tried to concentrate on getting out of the building. Snake was right; in his condition, unable to even use his hands, it would have been futile and down right idiotic for him to stay, but he wasn't even sure if he would be able to get out of this place. He was pushed from his thoughts when he heard voices, stopping in his tracks he listened intently for the direction the voices were coming from.

Finally he determined they were coming from the corridor off to his left, shifting his position he looked for a place to conceal himself, but one quick glance around and he knew there was nothing he could do but run.

Not wasting another second to think about it, he made his way down the right corridor. His anxiety level decreasing by a millimetre as the voices faded and he was once again submerged in a silence that was only broken by his shoes on the concrete floor.

At the same moment Alex was running from the guards voices, Jason was drifting back into consciousness.

Opening his eyes blearily, he sat up shakily before his mind registered what had happened.

Practically jumping to his feet, he looked around the room for any sign of Rider, quite predictably the boy was gone, the door still wide open, cursing himself for letting the teenager get the best of him, Jason left the room, furiously stomping down the corridors towards his office.

Cameron's father, Peter Gibson, was distraught with worry. His son was missing and no one would help him, the ransom note he had received when Cameron had been taken stated that he had to tell scorpia a secret that only he and the higher ups of MI6 knew. Something he was under the official secrets act not to reveal and something that could have a devastating effect if put in the wrong hands. Peter knew scorpia was definitely the wrong hands.

But… they had his son, what was he meant to do, just sit around while they killed him?

No way, he was going to get his son back, even if it meant breaking that stupid contract.

Peter closed his car door, putting the manila folder holding the ransom on the passengers' seat; he turned the ignition and made his reluctant way to the appointed meeting spot.

Jason Adair did not like to fail, in fact saying he did not like to fail was putting it lightly; he despised it.

And to fail against a fourteen year old boy! Well, let's put it this way; the next living being who happens to cross his path better watch out, unless they particularly feel like dying at that moment.

He made it to his office in record time and luckily for the people who worked in the building, he only encountered one guard and that guard had gotten off lightly, Jason had only given him a broken nose and possibly a broken ankle…

His head was full of a jumble of possible solutions and ways Rider could escape.

He might try to find the boy, in fact Jason was pretty much dead certain he would, but he also wouldn't know where the brat is, Rider might think they had taken him straight back to where they were keeping him before and would probably try yo find him there, but they only had a limited amount of time before he found his way out of the building. The brat would slow him down in the condition he was now in and Rider wasn't too well off either, the only one who was the least bit healthy was that SAS man, and even then they still had to get past the guards and out of the forest that surrounded the entire building. But they still couldn't be too careful, Rider hadn't defeated Julia Rothman just to be underestimated again; but then again Julia Rothman was a fool.

Sitting down behind his desk, he picked up his phone and pressed speed dial at the same time he pressed the intruder alarm.

He was conscious.

Alex swallowed and he almost jumped with shock as the alarm rang out through the building, rebounding from the walls and making a deafening sound. It would be much harder for him to leave now. The whole place would be swarming with guards who were actually alert and starting to care about working for their paychecks… and lives.

Squashed into a well-placed janitor's cupboard, Alex listened to the sound of running footsteps and prayed no one would open the door. It was a risky move to hide in the cupboard, if any one thought to check it… although they might not think to look in a place so obvious it was highly unlikely any one would actually hide there, he would be trapped.

But, Alex also knew he wouldn't last sixty seconds if he left the small sanctuary.

Dingo was asleep, taking a much needed rest after getting the proper medical treatment he needed for his wound.

Eagle was sitting on his bed, his usually cheerful face gloomy and bright blue eyes dull with worry. He played with his gun absent mindedly as he stared out the small dusty window beside his bed.

Wolf was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, taking deep meditative breaths. He was too wound up with anxiousness and the dark thoughts that kept creeping into his head to sleep, but he also knew it would be stupid not to sleep. Sleeping on the edge of the forest, constantly getting up to check on dingo and stand watch meant he had not actually slept for more then two hours, and he was exhausted and would be no good in a fight; if it came to a fight, and if Snake was being held against his will it would definitely come to a fight.

B-unit was being briefed on the situation while they rested, and preparations were being made, they would head out at 1900 hours.

**AN: I am sorry if this wasn't as fast as my other updates but my mum banned me from the internet and there was no way I was able to sneak on since it's holidays at the moment and my sister is having her friend over in a week long sleep over and the house is constantly being bombarded with my cousins twenty year old friends, he lives with us and at any one time there are at least three of them crowding the lounge room and kitchen, it can get extremely annoying. **

**Oh great and now I'm rambling, sorry just tune me out if you want too. I hope every one likes the story so far.**


	12. A sick play break

**AN: chapter 12! Enjoy. I've been getting so many great reviews I can't believe it so this chapter is dedicated to every single person who has been kind and thoughtful enough to review. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz, oh well…**

* * *

Alex… it hurts… Alex, Alex…

* * *

Cameron had only woken up once; before I talked to Cub, and when he did the only thing he had managed to do was scream and cry out that it hurt. I've done my best and he will be okay, unless some of those cuts get infected then I won't be able to do anything for him.

I hope Cub is alright. I know I did the right thing telling him to leave, if he hadn't he would have been caught and hurt even more then he is now and that wouldn't be good, I don't know how he is even standing let alone fighting well enough to knock out a fully grown man with the sort of injuries he has but if he doesn't rest and get medical attention soon his bones will have healed to much for them to ever heal properly.

This darkness that I have had to endure is irritating, I want the fresh air and the feel of the sun on my skin, instead I have to sit and inhale bugs and cringe away from the sound of the diseased ridden rats who seem to share this cell with me and the boy.

Oh god I hope Cub is alright.

* * *

They had decided last night what they would do to cause a memorable bang at the school. A bomb was too ordinary; much too predictable and not much fun, they had made a list of all the possible things they could do… not literally they didn't need to provide more evidence for the authorities if they were caught, not that they thought they were going to be; hell no they were far to good for that to be a possibility but they were not stupid, just one piece of incriminating evidence ending up in the wrong hands and they could be blackmailed thoroughly before they could find out who did it and make them pay for it in more then money.

Their plans were almost ready they were just finishing tying up any loose ends; literally tying up that is, Bailey grinned as he heard a panicked shriek from behind him, it seemed like Cade was having some fun, maybe he should go join in, the rest of this could wait until later… yes, definitely time for a play break.

He got to his feet and stretched the muscles in his back casually unstrapping his freshly sharpened dagger from it's sheath and throwing it up in the air before catching it again by it's point. Cades' laughter rang out from the next room as Bailey opened the door.

* * *

Peter sat in his car watching the sun set falling low in the sky as it turned orange and pink and red. His nerves were making him feel queasy and he wasn't sure why, he was an MI6 agent, he was trained to never look back and to always do what was right. He thought that perhaps it was because it was his son, his own flesh and bloods life on the line, or maybe it was because he knew their was a very high possibility he would be double crossed. Any way, it didn't matter he wasn't going to back out now, not when he had come so far and so close to getting Cameron back.

As the shadows ate up the outline of his car and the cool air breezed through his partially opened window another cars set of head lights blinded him momentarily before cutting off as the black car stilled.

A figure got out; its shape blurry in the shadow he knew would hide him from view now that the light was gone.

He opened his car door and stepped out. For Cameron…

* * *

The cupboard was starting to get stuffy, if he didn't get out soon he would probably run out of air. The sound of rushing footsteps had ended about two minutes ago but it was better to be safe then sorry so Alex had stayed hidden but now he had to get out of this stinking janitors closet.

Opening the door a little bit he listened for any sound at all that could be human,( he had already had two false alarms involving a mouse who lived in one of the many boxes that were crushed on the ground.) when he decided he was safe he opened the door fully and stumbled unceremoniously out of the tiny space. He once again cursed his tied up hands as he fell forward and landed on his face dangerously hard on his nose. His nose stung and his eyes watered as he heaved himself to his feet. Blinking to clear his vision he looked around. The place was deserted; good, slowly easing himself into a steady jogging pace as he fought to keep his muscles from bunching up too seriously from staying in that enclosed space for so long he yet again started down the corridor. The whole place was a maze the walls didn't change even the doors were evenly spaced and identical. He only knew he wasn't going around in circles because of the tiny 3 cm long numbers that were situated at the bottom of the wall next to each of the doors. They were slowly decreasing and he had already passed twenty doors he would very soon get to number one. Hopefully it was taking him away from danger and to the outskirts of the building and not taking him deeper into the depths of the sharks nest.

* * *

Cameron woke up, his eyes snapping open as he sat up too fast and his head spun, groaning; Alexs' name died on his lips as he started to feel the soreness his brain was projecting to him. A mans voice at first unfamiliar whispered to him from somewhere beside him. "Cameron you're really hurt at the moment they've beaten you pretty bad so it would be best if you didn't move at the moment, okay?" it was the Scottish man, good he was safe. His eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep as he wondered where Alex was.

* * *

**AN: I know Snake is ooc but I'm not changing it, and I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but being trapped in a cell in the middle of enemy territory can really change a man you know.**


	13. Dirt flecked blood

**AN: here is chapter thirteen! (Cheers) I just couldn't type fast enough with this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh wait almost forgot the disclaimer. (Clears throat hastily)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex rider or any recognisable characters in this fanfic. **

… **Now enjoy!**

* * *

Alex counted down as he passed each door. 4…3…2…1. He stopped in his tracks. He had come to a corner. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he contemplated his next move. It was a blind corner so he would have to step out or at least show his head if he wanted to know if the coast was clear.

It was extremely dangerous and not a risk he would normally take but he had no choice, if he wanted to help Cameron and Snake he had to get out as quickly as possible.

Stepping forward he hesitated for a mere moment before walking around the corner. He exhaled heavily as he saw it was deserted. Slumping against the wall he felt like falling down and not getting up he was so exhausted but he couldn't stop now, if he did he would get caught for sure.

Forcing himself to start moving again he was weary of any echo his footsteps made. Everything seemed to be amplified all of a sudden; his heart was too loud his breathing almost drowning the swift thumps it made, and every footfall was a gigantic crash in the near silence.

It seemed like he was getting no where as he ran down the corridor but finally he could see a light that wasn't artificial. The corridor ended suddenly and he found himself in a large room, he breathed in sharply; he could see the trees, the forest that surrounded the building through the glass doors and the floor length windows that made up the walls in the room. A desk to one side that looked just like the reception desk at the royal and general took up most of the space and the rest of the room was empty. The lights were off and Alex could see through a break in the trees the sun as it slipped past the horizon being embraced by the land.

He stumbled forward wary of the way he had came for any guards, it was tremendously good luck that it was the only way out of the room from inside the building. It meant he didn't have to worry as much about being seen or caught.

He reached the door and faced yet another problem. He could easily smash the glass but it might set of another alarm, one that brought them to where he was, if his hands weren't tied it would be so much easier to escape.

It looked as if he was going to have to take another risk. If he could make it to where the tree line began he would have some chance at hiding, at getting out alive.

Nodding to himself he took a deep breath and backed up a bit. He had to risk it. Putting all his energy into it he kicked out in a roundhouse kick and the glass smashed. Shattering, it rained down to the ground in a shower of sparkling shards, tinkling as they hit the concrete. Kicking out the rest of the glass Alex stepped through the hole he had made into the cold gentle breeze of evening; careful for the sea of broken fragments glittering around him..

He revelled in the cool oxygen as he breathed in deeply; he had longed for fresh air in that cell instead of the stale, dank air he had been forced to inhale. Unfortunately he had forgotten about how he fell when he left the janitors closet what seemed like ages ago, he had broken his nose and as he breathed in he inhaled blood and his nose stung painfully. Coughing he doubled over, his nose hurting every time his body shuddered with painful spasms. He desperately needed to get to his feet, if he delayed any longer he would definitely be seen; he had been surprised enough when no alarm went off he had been sure the place would be alarmed, but if he didn't leave now alarms or not the smashing glass would lead the guards to him. Half a minute later he was rising to his feet awkwardly; stumbling forward in a half run as he made his way to the trees. He tripped over his own feet a couple of times, never letting himself fall even though he was exhausted; physically and mentally.

He made it to the trees; the light was dim enough that he couldn't see the building when he looked back.

But he wasn't out of danger yet. It wouldn't take them long to come searching for him; he had to keep going no matter how much it hurt to walk let alone run, he had to get out for Cameron and for Snake…

* * *

They were finally on the move, high in the air they took two helicopters back to the edge of the forest to the clearing where they had been picked up less then twenty- four hours ago.

They were going to find Snake.

* * *

Alex blundered through the scrub wishing he could fling his arms up to protect himself from the low hanging branches that constantly got in his way as he ran steadily breathing fast.

He was in agony, every thing hurt; not one inch of him was not in pain. He was running on automatic now, just running blindly into the forest not caring where he found himself in the end as long it was as far away from where he was now and he was alive.

The trees were thickening getting harder to dodge at a fast pace. He slowed down but only a fraction if he stopped now he would stop forever.

Panting heavily he weaved through a particularly tight clump of trees, he heard something beside him and he panicked his head telling him he had stopped while he kept going, bashing his head pretty hard against another low hanging tree branch. Clutching his head he felt the warm trickle of blood sliding through his fingers soaking his palm and dribbling down his chin, his head spun, colors melting together smudging into a watercolour painting of green and brown as he swayed on his feet. Leaning heavily against a tree he fought with the nausea, ordering himself to stay upright. He lurched forward a few paces almost blindly as his blood ran into his eyes smarting painfully and making him blink, he takes one more step forward his foot catching on something he falls to the ground heavily, blacking out his blood seeped from the gash on his forehead staining the leaf littered forest floor an ugly dirt flecked red.

* * *

With the seven of them they were covering ground fast. They had been searching frantically but thoroughly for the last hour and a half.

Wolf was shouting orders as loud as he dared in the unknown territory determined to find Snake.

He was so worked up angry that they hadn't found him yet and anxious that they wouldn't he had half screamed at Eagle and the man was now giving a wide birth.

B-unit were searching a couple hundred meters away from them, far away enough they weren't cramping each other and missing large chunks of land but close enough they were still within hearing distance of each other.

Wolf spun on the spot as a surprised and slightly horrified cry from about a hundred and fifty meters to his left broke into his thoughts.

Running over to the member of B-unit who had called out he found him standing in front of a tree cursing loudly.

"What's wrong?" he growled as he came up behind the tall gangly man, but Lion didn't answer seeming unable to do anything but curse and shake his head.

Irritated Wolf walked around him and stopped dead, mortified at the sight before him.

It was a boy, covered in blood, unconscious and bleeding severely.

"Shit."

* * *

**AN: what do you reckon? I have an hour reprieve from my internet ban which I copped earlier this week and am allowed on for exactly one hour. Just enough time to post this wasn't it!**


	14. Recognition

* * *

**AN: chapter fourteen. I would like to thank every one who has reviewed again, I love to hear what you think and what I should approve I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz, simple. **

* * *

Dingo and Eagle come running up to them a moment later out of breath and wondering what was going on.

Wolf was looking at the boy more closely now, trying to conceal his horror in front of the other men but not really succeeding.

He was young probably fifteen or sixteen with shaggy blonde hair that just reached the tips of his ears. His face was covered in blood and it ran down his neck and covered most of his bare chest.

He had several cuts and bruises scattered across his skin and he was thin like he hadn't been eating very much lately, he was pale like he hadn't seen the sun for days and wolf could tell even unconscious he was in a dreadful amount of pain.

Eagle was talking to Lion about what they should do; split up and have one unit continue to look for Snake while the other group calls base and takes the boy to where he could get some help, or all go and wait, then keep searching together.

Eventually it was decided B-unit would stay and search because they had the most men while Wolf, Eagle and Dingo would go back and call base again to get the boy to the nearest hospital.

Eagle was the only one who heard Wolf's sharp intake of air as he noticed the thick rope that bound the boys' wrists behind his back.

He cut the rope with his pocket knife and picked the boy up carefully not sure if he had any broken bones or not. From the odd angle his shoulder was resting it was dislocated and any broken or fractured bones might not be immediately recognisable.

B-unit continued searching for Snake and they made their way back to the edge of the forest so they could call for help.

* * *

Cameron had woken up. Snake was silently relieved as he kept up a steady conversation with the little boy.

Cameron would not talk back however, he would not speak at all except to utter alexs name every couple of minutes. He lay half curled into a ball around the plastic cup of water Snake had repeatedly tried to get him to drink and twisted alexs name into a steady rhythm around his feeble and sparse cries for his father.

Snake hoped Alex had gotten out.

* * *

Peter watched as the figure approaching accompanied now by two other people.

He was nervous the only thing stopping him from running was the mental picture of his son that he kept like a shield between him and the men advancing.

He clutched the manila folder in sweaty hands and swallowed uneasily.

If they hadn't had their faces covered he would have been able to see every detail now but instead he focused on the knifes they now seemed to be holding.

His breath came hard and fast as his muscles tensed and he fought the natural instinct to run. Eyeing the gun he had concealed next to his seat he didn't even see the fist coming until it was too late.

* * *

Eagle didn't know much about medical matters but he knew a lot more than Wolf or Dingo so he was automatically appointed to the job of making sure the boy was stable enough until help arrived.

He used water from his canteen and some of the bandages and strips of cloth they had packed in case one of their own got hurt to wash the worst of the wounds and abrasions the boy had suffered. Gradually the boys' appearance could be seen better and five minutes later Eagle had finished. Wrapping the last of the bandages he stood up and looked down at the boy.

He frowned thoughtfully; he looked sort of familiar, bending down to one knee again his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock and surprise.

"Cub!" the name came out as a puff of air.

Wolf looked up startled and raised an eyebrow, "cub?" he repeated.

Eagle sat down heavily and stuttered. "Wolf it- it's cub!"

Irritated Wolf got to his feet. "You're joking aren't you Eagle. You realise that is impossible."

He walked over and stood behind Eagle, studying the boys face.

Eagle watched his expression change from irritation and disbelief to recognition, horror then murderous fury. "Cub"

When Wolf looked back at him he couldn't help looking smug and saying, "I told you so." Wolf growled and snapped back at him. "This isn't the time Eagle, Cubs hurt and someone has done this to him, his injuries are extensive enough that if he doesn't get help quickly he will die. Whoever did this to him might have Snake and think about it, if they can do this," here he paused and swept a hand in Cubs' direction, "To a young boy think about what they will do to a man."

He looked at Cub after he said this and Eagle even after the years he had spent fighting and learning at wolfs side, learning to ignore his frequent glares and threats felt the tiniest thread of pity for the person who had done so much damage to the youngest member of their unit, because if Wolf ever caught up with them they would not be living for long.

* * *

They couldn't find him; the damn boy had disappeared right from under their noses!

The building was still swarming with guards who were stripping the place apart looking for some sign of Rider.

Jason was livid, he had failed and he could not abide failure. No one dared approach him for fear of punishment for the littlest thing, the only one he would allow within shouting distance was Richard Plaring.

Richard was trying his best to get Jason to calm down, he was trying everything that used to work when Jason got in another one of his tempers but this time the failure was too great and eventually he gave up. Richard barely cringed as another antique vase was thrown across the room but if anyone was listening close enough they would of heard the whispered criticism, "child."

* * *

**AN: A****nd that's the end of another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **


	15. Missing Alex

**AN: chapter fifteen and I am very sorry that it has taken so long. Yet another ban from the computer and a hectic first week back at school. I think this chapter is a little shorter then usual but I didn't want to push my mum when I have just gotten back on to the computer.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Anthony Horowitz. **

* * *

_He was late; again. He drove just over the speed limit swerving between the traffic as he silently cursed his boss for keeping him back for so long._

_Cameron was waiting, all alone again for him to come and pick him up, he had been unreliable last year, his sons' first year of school but this time he had told himself he would be there, he had not gotten off to a very good start though; he had missed Cameron's' first day, missed saying good bye and hugging him like every other dad did._

_He should at least be able to be on time to pick him up._

_He skidded to a halt in front of Cameron's school and turned the ignition off glancing at his watch as he got out of his car and hurried up the sidewalk._

_His stomach dropped and he flailed his arms as he tried to catch his balance. When he had righted himself he looked down and a sick apprehension washed over him. He had tripped over Cameron's school bag._

_He crouched down and checked to make sure it really was his sons' bag and when he saw the red thread, stitched in to the shape of Cameron's name he swore and tears sprung unbidden to his eyes._

_He stared unseeing at a crushed apple that lay next to him on the concrete just one bite marring its red sheen. _

_His son was gone._

_He didn't know how long he sat, collapsed in a hopeless heap before he emerged from his daze but when he did finally move the sun was setting in the sky. He reached into his pocket and dialled a number. He listened to it ring and when someone picked up he spoke._

"_This is special agent Peter Miller; I need to talk to Mr. Blunt immediately."_

* * *

They had been in the air for a total of five minutes and Wolf was still livid, his face almost purple as he watched over Cubs motionless body.

They had waited for another twenty minutes before the helicopter had flown into view and once the pilot had seen Cubs unconscious form they had gotten into the air a lot quicker then usual.

A medic had been brought along to care for Cub throughout the journey back to base and the young man was gazing at Cub grimly.

They men were silent the only sound coming from the constant thrum of the propellers overhead.

Eagle stared at Cub while Dingo looked out the window. Half an hour later the base came into view.

The sergeant wore an intent look as k-unit climbed out of the helicopter for the second time in twenty-four hours. When the boy was lifted out on a stretcher he fought to keep his gaze controlled while inside he seethed with fury.

The boy was broken and bleeding the white gauze wrapped around his head already splashed with bloody red flowers. The wounds that had not been wrapped were not as serious but one of them was still bleeding sluggishly, as he watched, the medic he had sent with the pilot wiped the blood away and moistened the boys' forehead with a damp cloth.

Wolf approached him rage evident on his face, stopping he grunted a name the sergeant had thought he would never hear again through clenched teeth, "Cub."

* * *

Cameron stared through the thick blackness in vain trying to discern something that would cut through the non existent shadows he imagined clung to him relentlessly.

He missed Alex, the older boy had provided a sense of comfort, with out him it became harder and harder every day for him to stop crying, to stop thinking horrible thoughts.

He hugged himself tightly trying to bring heat to his body, he had gotten used to the cold and curling up into alexs side had helped a lot but of course Alex wasn't around any more. That strange man named Snake had told him Alex was going to get help he only hoped he would hurry up.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes. The feel of crisp sheets against his sore skin startled him and he glanced around wildly. He was in a small room; it looked almost identical to a hospital room. He looked down at himself. There was a drip in his arm and bandages covering different parts of his body, he had been changed into a pair of old but clean white pyjamas.

He continued to gaze around the room and stiffened for a moment when he noticed a small group of people sitting beside his bed. He knew two of them but the other was a stranger.

"Wolf…" his voice rasped unpleasantly the words catching in his throat on their way out, nonetheless Wolf looked up in surprise.

"Cub!" he exclaimed. The other two men looked up.

"You're awake!" Eagles' eyes lit up and he bounded closer. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay… where am I?" Eagle opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by Wolf.

"You're at the SAS training camp. We found you in the middle of a forest unconscious and brought you straight here."

Alex nodded thoughtfully then decided that had not been a good idea and frowned, closing his eyes. He felt weak and he didn't like it, plus he couldn't help but think he was forgetti… he opened his eyes abruptly.

"Wolf… Snake!" his voice was loud, almost a shout. "Snake and Cameron, you have to get Cameron!" He realised he wasn't making any sense when Wolf and Eagle looked at him confusion plain on their face.

"Where I was trapped, their was a little boy, he was only six years old and after a little while Snake was brought and left with us. I escaped but had to leave them. Wolf their in danger." This was all said a little more calmly and he felt better after he saw comprehension dawn on the three men.

Wolf looked angry. "I'm going to go get the sergeant."

* * *

**AN: I hope you all liked this chapter. I would really like to hear what you thought of it.**


	16. They were criminals

**AN: please don't hate me for this short chapter! I am trying my best to make the chapters longer plus this chapter doesn't really have very much information in it I guess it's more of a filler then anything but please read it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I am definitely NOT Anthony Horowitz! **

* * *

Alex glared furiously at the very intimidating man standing in front of him.

The sergeant had come into his room ten minutes ago; an extremely angry looking Wolf following him silently.

The first thing the man had done once he had taken a look at alexs face was forbid him to even think about going with the k-unit when they went back to retrieve Snake and Cameron.

Alex of course had leapt out of bed immediately intending to refuse only to be pushed forcibly back into his bed.

A small burst of pain had spread from his ribs from the sudden movement but he was determined to ignore it as he lifted his chin defiantly and began to argue.

"I'm the only one who knows even a tiny amount about the layout; that place is a labyrinth you'll get lost and I know where their being held, not to mention there is no way Cameron is going to trust any more strange men." He struggled to hold in his grin of triumph as he saw the sergeants' confidence waver.

The sergeant had a silent battle with his own head until finally his shoulders slumped a little in defeat.

"Alright Rider, but if you get any more hurt then you are right now or you leave k-units side you will wish you had never met me." eyes widening slightly at the menacing look on the sergeants face Alex nodded, happy he was allowed to go with the SAS soldiers.

The sergeant inclined his head and closed his eyes. 'Get some rest Cub; you're not leaving for a little while yet." With that advice he turned and left muttering unintelligently under his breath as he closed the door behind him a little louder then was necessary. Alex flopped back against his pillows, fatigue washing through him in a tidal wave of emotions.

Eagle noticed alexs eyes blurring and the obvious wandering of his attention as he fought the tight hold sleep had him in.

He pointed this out quietly and k-unit left quickly so the exhausted boy could sleep.

* * *

Peter woke up groggy and aware of a dull throbbing behind his eyes.

The scent of stale air hung heavy around him and the dim light strained his eyes. He was in a small, unfamiliar concrete room, the walls were slimy looking and the floor was crawling with large cockroaches. Biting his lip as he remembered exactly what had just happened he cursed himself for his stupidity.

Of course they wouldn't have just let him go, they weren't going to give Cameron back they would probably just kill him, in fact he was surprised he wasn't already dead himself.

They were criminals, they had used him to get what they wanted and were now going to get rid of the loose ends; in other words they were going to kill him and his son and turn England into a despised, traitorous country. And it was all his fault.

He slumped against the hard wall and closed his eyes as his throat ached and tears ran down his face, "Cameron."

* * *

Just two more days until they were supposed to get the call from Jason Adair, two more days until the queen of England, the prime minister of Australia and several hundred little children and teachers were going to be in for the shock of their lives. Only two days until Cade and bailey Logan got to have more fun then have had had in quite a while.

* * *

Snake was determined. Both he and Cameron were going to escape. There was no way in the world he would accept death so easily. All he had to do was get out of this damn darkness and he would find a way to get out of this stupid place.

* * *

Alex felt relief wash threw him as the helicopter rose into the air. He was going to go get Cameron. It would all be over soon. He looked around at the other people in the helicopter. K-unit sat beside him and on the other side of the small cramped space D-unit sat together discussing strategies. If he looked out the window he could see an identical helicopter, that one held E-unit and F-unit.

The sergeant had allowed him to get up out of bed after a couple of hours sleep and a sharp talking to about not over exerting himself since he was still a damn kid and Alex was pleased he had not revoked his agreement that he could go with the soldiers.

He had seen the men in the other units look at him strangely, he didn't blame them, he was definitely not old enough to be in the SAS and in his condition he probably looked even stranger.

He didn't care though, all that mattered was he was going to get Cameron out of that disgusting place.

He turned in his seat sharply when he heard wolfs voice rise just a little above the other men's low murmuring," Cub is not going to be dead weight, he knows a lot more about where we're going then any of you do and he is probably a lot better at what he does then you will ever be, why else would he be here even though he is so young?"

Alexs' eyes widened as he realised Wolf was defending him!

The fierce expression on the unit leaders' face had the two men who had just spoken against him visibly cowering and Alex jumped as he heard the soft chuckles and a snort from beside him as Eagle tried to hold in his amusement. Raising his eyebrows the corners of alexs' mouth twitched as Eagle fell forwards clutching his stomach as he howled with laughter.

Wolf glared at the hysterical Eagle but it went unnoticed as he tried to collect himself from the floor.

Alex shook his head and turned back towards the window, looking out and following the other helicopter with his eyes as it pulled ahead almost leaving them behind as it rushed towards Cameron.

* * *

**AN: that's chapter sixteen done! That took a while and was a lot harder to write then all the other chapters I think I'm running out of ideas or something… any way! Thanks for reading if you have gotten this far. Also since I don't mention them often enough I would like to thank everyone who reviews you always make my day and have driven me to actually stay with a story for longer then a week. You are all my inspiration however stupid that sounds so thank you.**


	17. We had a deal!

**AN: ****This is one of my shortest chapters, not even a thousand words and I'm sorry for that, but it seemed right to stop it where I have.**

**I also know this wasn't as quickly updated as I had hoped so I'm sorry for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or anything else to do with the books, but I happily take credit for Cameron who is just way too cute!**

* * *

A man had come into the room he was being held in just as Peter was about to finally fall asleep. He had been hauled to his feet, somewhat viciously by the large man and taken through the only door in the room.

Sighing as they walked down a short corridor that glowed with an eerie light, Peter stopped obediently when the other man stopped in front of an unremarkable white door.

Looking ground wearily he tried not to let the fear he felt show. The door opened and Peter was unceremoniously dragged into another room, this one brightly lit, in the middle of the room a man sat behind a desk.

"What do you want with me?" Peter gasped out as he was thrown against a wall.

The man smiled, "I only wanted to show you your son, as a reward for bringing me those files, but if you are going to keep behaving so disgracefully I might change my mind about how much you deserve to see him."

Peters' heart leapt in his chest and he jumped to his feet.

"My son, he-he's still… alive!?" he stuttered.

The man smirked and nodded, "Michael, tell them to bring the brat in."

The bulky man who had been standing over Peter for the last two minutes stepped back and left, only to return a second later with a skinny yet remarkably strong man trailing along after him; a struggling Cameron in his arms. Peter was shaking, he watched as his son tried his best to get free, occasionally catching his captor in his knee caps with the heels of his shoes.

* * *

Cameron had his eyes clenched shut tightly but he opened them when the man holding him came to a halt. When he saw his father his angry, terrified expression turned into one of disbelief then joy, he struggled harder and with a well placed kick managed to free himself from the thin mans' grasp. He ran forward and flung his arms around his fathers' waist.

"Daddy!"

His father was back, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Peter smiled happily, everything forgotten as he hoisted his son up into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Cameron, Cameron, I'm so glad you're okay, they didn't hurt you did they?" he murmured, hugging the boy still tighter.

He felt a tugging pulling Cameron away from him and he looked up just as Cameron cried out, "No! Let me go!" desperation filled Peter when he saw the thin man holding on to Cameron's waist trying to pull them apart.

"What are you doing? I gave you what you wanted, we had a deal, let go of him! You said if I got you those files you'd give me my boy back!" he clung to Cameron with all his might but the heavy set man sneaked up behind him and pulled him back.

Cameron fell free of his hold, "no, no, no, no, no! Cameron! Please, give me my boy back!" in the back of his mind he registered the fact that he was begging, but he didn't care, he just wanted his boy back.

He struggled against the big mans hold but couldn't get free.

"Cameron!"

* * *

They were getting closer, in five minutes they would be back at the clearing were the helicopters could land and then it was just an hour hike through the forest until they got to the building where Snake and Cameron were being held.

The other helicopter had already landed, he could see it in the distance, tiny, ant sized figures on the ground beside it showing where the SAS soldiers were. Eagle was keeping his distance from a murderous looking Wolf; the man had not stopped glaring at the soldier who had insulted Alex. The man in question was looking nauseous and a little pale.

Alex stared out the window for a moment before the pilots voice sounded over the loud thrumming of the helicopter.

"We're landing."

* * *

**AN: and that's the sixteenth chapter! Hope everyone liked it, I'll apologize again for the crappy shortness of it; sorry!**


	18. bite marks

**AN: I feel absolutely HORRIBLE! I hate leaving you all hanging for so long, I cannot even remember how long it has been since I last updated which just makes me feel awful. I know everyone hates excuses but I am going to tell you mine anyway… I have no internet. Whenever I want to go on it, I have to walk up to the local shops and pay for it at the public ones, which takes forever and is very expensive. I am really, really sorry. **

* * *

Chapter eighteen

Bite marks

* * *

They had been hiking through the forest for a good forty-five minutes, usually this wouldn't have bothered Alex, but he was still extremely hurt, he shouldn't have even been out of bed. Not that he cared about what he thought to be an insignificant fact.

* * *

Wolf was not so sure.

Although subtle, Cub was limping; his breath was just a little too short for the relatively easy walk to be the cause of the wheezing, and the slight winces where frequent and very noticeable, at least to him.

* * *

Alex listened intently for any unusual sound in the immediate vicinity, but heard nothing except the natural twitter of birds communicating in the tops of the trees.

He was impatient, he wanted to know that Cameron was alright, he kept thinking about the fact that he had left the little boy, left him in danger even after he had promised himself he wouldn't leave without him.

"Sorry Cameron, I'm coming to help you."

* * *

The suspense was killing them, but Cade and Bailey knew that it would be much more fun to wait for the prime minister and the queen, not to mention if they did not wait Mr. Adair would kill them both.

Bored, Cade thought about the last man who had defied Mr. Adair's wishes; the morning after the mans refusal to kill the lady who was supposed to be a maid at his country house, but had really been an undercover agent, the twins had found the poor, hopeless guy, twisted and bloodied, in a stomach turning heap of what used to be Mr. Adair's number one bodyguard, lying face down outside the cold, grey building that had been their home for the last two weeks.

It had even made _his_ stomach turn over in disgust, and he had seen some pretty awful stuff.

"Cade, stop day dreaming, you're going to mess up the wires." Baileys' bark interrupted Cades' thoughts. "Well I'm bored; this is no fun at all. Come on Bailey, I've done this a million times, when can we have some real fun?" He whined.

Bailey raised his eyebrows, "You're acting like a child, shut up and start behaving like the assassin you are"

Glaring at his brother, Cade looked down at the tiny device in his hand and concentrated on cutting the correct wire.

"Spoilsport."

* * *

Alex recognised the area they were in now, although the memories were slightly hazy because of how close to unconsciousness he had been when he had first stumbled through the trees, he knew where they were; just past the next row of trees and they would be in the clearing where the building was; the building that was holding Cameron.

Jogging with a renewed vigour at that last thought, Alex informed Wolf that they were right near the building and listened to his orders.

"I want you to stick beside me Cub, I'm not taking no for an answer either, you are seriously injured, if anything else happens to you, I will be the one being binned. No arguments," he added when he saw Alex open his mouth to protest. "I have my orders from the sergeant, as do you."

Nodding grudgingly, Alex concentrated on the task at hand.

They had the advantage of surprise, but it was still very possible that all the guards would be on high alert after Alexs' escape.

After a long discussion, and a heated debate about what way would be better for them in the long run, it was decided that they would watch the building for any possible way they could get in undetected; if there was no chance for that then they would just have to risk being seen.

* * *

Peter paced angrily around the perimeter of his cell. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, to think that he had really thought that they would give his boy back! Now they were really stuck.

There was nothing to stop those bastards from killing him and his son now, they already had the information they needed.

He cursed silently, and when that did not work to calm him down, started shouting the swear words as loud as he could. For a solid minute, he stood in the middle of the room and surprisingly enough, afterwards, he felt a tiny bit better, but then his knees collapsed from under him and he slumped to the ground, swamped by the hopelessness of it all.

Salt water trickled down his cheeks, catching in the short beard that had grown during the time he had been too busy to shave. His shoulders shuddered and he brought his hands to his face.

He had failed his wife, his son and his job. He had failed in life.

* * *

Snake looked up as the door to his cell opened. Cringing at the flood of light, he struggled to his knees. The last time they had taken Cameron away, Snake had tried to fight them; he was injured enough that the feeble attempt had done little more then result in him being gagged and having his ankles and wrists tied, but Snake still took some satisfaction from the evil glare one of the men gave him, as he nursed the painful bite mark on his forearm.

The men threw Cameron into the room and he fell heavily. For the first time the sounds of the little boys' sobs reached snakes' ears and he struggled harder with his bonds, wondering what they had done to the defenceless child.

Giving up on the ropes as the door once again closed, Snake resorted to wiggling across the dirty floor like a worm until his head hit something soft that shivered with emotions and cold.

Sighing through the gag Snake listened to the boys whimpers as he called for his dad and his mum, Alexs' name yet again laced through the pleas. Bound as he was he could do nothing to help so he lay down and hoped his presence would be at least a small comfort to the terrified boy.

* * *

They were going in. security had not, as they had been dreading, been multiplied, they would be able to get in to the building easily enough it would be moving around undetected that would be the hard part.

The orders were simple. Get in, get the hostages, capture Jason Adair and any of his accomplices, do not get shot, or killed. Simple. In theory.

Wolf had decided that they would be going in, in two teams. Team A, consisting of himself, Alex, Dingo, Eagle and units B and F, and team B consisting of units D and E.

Alex had a feeling that D-unit was on the other team because of the idiot that had insulted him.

Wolf signalled him. It was time.

* * *

**AN: okay, hopefully everyone is still reading. Just in case any one cares, ****every chapter has been revised, hopefully they are more grammatically correct, if not I am afraid I will be giving up on trying to make them better. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **


	19. Dead man

**AN: This is chapter nineteen, it's longer I think, then all my other chapters so I hope you all forgive me for taking so long to update. **

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and stayed reading after the first couple of chapters. I appreciate it. Also the anonymous reviewers, you know who you are I thank you too.**

**So with no further ado and much more grovelling I give you, chapter nineteen, dead man. **

Chapter nineteen

Dead man

* * *

We moved silently across the small patch of grass before we reached the building. Alex stayed tense, waiting expectantly for the sound of alarms to start ringing in his ears. When no sound came, no warning sirens he didn't relax, it just made him more nervous. It was that stupid cliché; it was quiet, too quiet.

The men were moving faster, relaxing when they weren't attacked. Alex sped up until he was closer to Wolf. Wolf turned his head and grinned. Alex blinked. Wolf just grinned? And it seemed friendly too! Then he realised why, Wolf was happy, he was about to launch into a massive fight to get one of his unit back, he was ready to draw some blood.

They walked through the deserted foyer; Alex looked down at the ground and saw drops of his own blood sprayed the floor. They hadn't bothered to clean up.

They creeped across the room until they got to the only door in the foyer.

Leopard went first, opening the door a crack. He pulled back.

"Take cover!" He yelled as a shower of bullets punched through the heavy wooden door. Everyone ducked, there were a couple of screams but then nothing, everything went quiet as Alex recovered his sense of direction.

"An ambush!" He gasped. Then the sound was back as guards started swarming through the ruined door.

Alex scrambled for cover, wishing the sergeant had let him have a weapon.

He searched the room, and his eyes locked on a fallen guard. Creeping stealthily he dodged random bullets and searched the guys' pockets. He had a throwing knife sheathed to his arm and a gun held loosely in his lifeless hand.

Alex tucked the gun into the waistband of his pants and took the knife; he weighed it for a moment then proceeded to look for Wolf.

It wasn't easy; the room was a frenzy, bodies everywhere, alive and dead. Alex took a quick body count and sighed as he realised three of the seventeen dead were SAS. There families would be so sad.

He'd made it to the centre of the room. He surveyed the area for Wolf. He found Jason instead.

Alex was surprised, he hadn't thought Jason was the type to go out and battle with his men.

Just as Alex made his mind up to go after Jason, the man turned around. He scowled, drawing a gun.

No!

Alex brought his hand up, ignoring the pain that flared through his shoulder at the action. He balanced the knife steadily in his hand; aiming for a fraction of a second then he threw it in a deadly accurate arch straight at Jason's heart. Well it would have been a deadly accurate arch if just as Alex had let go of the handle he hadn't been knocked in the back by one of the many nameless men fighting behind him.

The knife was flung off balance and instead of plunging deep into Jason's chest it did nothing more then graze Jason's shoulder, cutting through the mans' suit and leaving a deep gash in his arm.

Jason cried out, stumbling forward then turning around and changing direction. Then he heard the laughter. The hysterical, creepy laughter of a man gone insane. Alex shuddered. As Jason turned a bend in the corridor he went after him, following the trail of blood left in the mad mans wake.

He heard footsteps behind him and turning his head a fraction, he gestured at Wolf to be quiet. Wolf nodded, frowning as he concentrated on keeping his eyes on Alex, any possible danger and making sure he made no sound.

They followed the blood trail through the labyrinth of corridors and rooms until finally they rounded a corner and saw Jason slipping though a door at the end of the hall.

* * *

Approaching cautiously, they opened the door slowly; Wolf going in first as he still thought he was the only one of the two who had a gun and Alex didn't think now would be the right time to tell him he had gone against orders.

Jason was standing in the middle of a luxurious room that was obviously his office. He held a gun in front of him, aimed right at Wolfs' heart.

"Rider!" He barked. "Stop hiding behind the 'scary' soldier and show your face."

Alex stepped to the side so Jason could see him.

"Come here." Jason ordered.

Alex complied, walking forward. Wolf watched him, wishing he could do something to help, but if he so much as shifted his position the man would pull the trigger.

Then Wolf noticed something, he looked again and spotted the gun. It was tucked into the waistband of Alexs' pants. He disobeyed direct orders! He thought incredulously. He sighed. I'm not surprised.

Alex stopped in front of the man.

"Jason, why did you run this way?" Alex asked suddenly. "There's no way out, we're in the centre of the building."

Jason smirked. He took a step back and pressed a button on his desk. There was a mighty grinding noise and the roof started to shake. And then, to Alex and Wolfs' wide-eyed surprise, the ceiling parted. Wind, a mini cyclone whipped around the room and a rope ladder swung down from a hovering helicopter.

Jason hooked his arm through a rung and grinning, took aim. But Alex had used the momentary distraction to draw his gun and with one fluid motion, swung it up and aimed, pulling the trigger. It wasn't a perfect shot, Alex flinched away at the last minute and it just missed his heart, but that just served to make it more painful as Alex moved away and Wolf drew his own gun, firing another shot in Jasons' head.

Jasons' body slumped heavily, his arm sliding from its place on the ladder, he fell face first to the floor, blood spreading in a deep pool around him.

Alex walked backwards towards Wolf. Shocked. Then he shook his head and swallowing loudly moved back towards the terrorist.

Wolf watched him dig around in the guys' pockets until he grunted in satisfaction and pulled out a set of keys. Wolf grinned as Alex walked back to him and he followed Cub out the door.

* * *

Snake could hear a loud commotion outside; he kept his ear pressed against the door, listening for signs to tell him what was happening. Was it a revolt? Were the terrorists being raided?

Cameron was cowering into his side, terrified. Snake spared him a glance and then turned back to the door. Suddenly the door opened. Snake fell forward. He closed his eyes, as the ground rushed up to his face but then he was grasped around the arms and pulled to his feet. Gasping, he opened his eyes.

"Cub!" He cried.

Alex grinned at him. "I brought reinforcements."

"Alex!" Alexs'' grin widened as he heard Camerons' voice. Snake watched him turn his head and followed his gaze. "Wolf!" His unit leader nods to him and grabs a pocketknife from his belt. He kneels down and cuts his bonds. Snake sighed as he stood up on his own.

"That's better." Alex let go of him and knelt down to pick Cameron up.

* * *

Alex smiles down at Cameron as the boy gets unsteadily to his feet. Moving forward he picks him up, ignoring all the pain. Cameron snuggles into his shoulder and wraps his arms around Alexs' neck. "You came back."

Alex smiled softly. "Of course." He whispers. "Now, lets get out of here." Cameron tensed.

"Dad... dad... my dad's here." He says urgently. Alex frowns.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, the men took me to a room and a scary man was there and I got to see my dad and he hugged me but then they took me away. I didn't want to go but they made me." He explains in a rush. Looking close to tears.

Alex studies Camerons' face, trying to see if it was just one of the boys' fantasies.

"What did the man look like?" Cameron had never seen Jason.

Cameron thought about it then shivered. "He was thin and he had scary eyes that looked like they had no color, and he had brown hair."

Alex nods. "Okay, do you know which room they had your dad in?" He asks the boy. To his surprise, Cameron nods.

"Down that hallway." He pointed to the right, back the way Alex and Wolf had come.

Alex turns to Wolf. "There's another person we have to get."

Wolf frowns. "You said there were only two."

"This man came in after me, I think. It's Camerons' father." Alex nods to Cameron.

"Alright, but we only have five minutes, tops." Alex sighs.

"Lead the way cam."

* * *

**AN: And that's chapter nineteen. I am absolutely horrified at myself for letting you all wait this long for another update. i hope you all accept my apologies and keep reading and if you forgive me enough... review? thanks for reading. Lies. **


	20. You named your puppy Chicken?

Chapter twenty

"You named your puppy Chicken?"

**AN: Chapter twenty! Enjoy everyone!**

Somehow Cameron had been able to remember exactly which way he had been led to see his dad, Alex was impressed and by the looks of it so were the SAS men. It took three minutes until they got to the room Cameron told them to stop at. By that time, Alex had had to put the little boy down and Cameron was clinging to him tightly not wanting to let go, and Snake was limping along with the help of Wolf.

Knowing it would be locked Alex tried the door anyway before searching through his ring of keys for the right one. Apparently there were about ten doors that had the same lock and key. So the fifth key on the ring opened the door in front of them, number 47 according to the small white number.(if you don't get it, (even I don't get my logic) he opened the door with one of the keys he stole from Jasons' dead body.)

The door opened with a creak and the bloody man inhabiting the room looked up sluggishly. Alex was immediately grateful that he had pushed Cameron behind him before opening the door.

He swallowed back bile at the smell of burnt skin and infected sores.

Alex turned to Cameron, making sure he shielded the door with his body.

"Cam, your daddy isn't very well, I don't think you should go near him, it might be infectious and I don't want you getting sick too." The mans' voice rasped at him.

"My son, I want my son."

Alex turned around. "I have your son, he's safe, but you're too sick to see him right now. I'm going to take him with me and an SAS man is going to help you. Don't make this any harder on Cameron please."

The man frowned. Well he might of frowned Alex wasn't sure.

"Keep him safe." Alex nodded.

"I'll protect Cam with my life."

He spun back around and shut the door slightly. "Wolf, I need you to call for backup, possibly someone with medical training?"

"How bad is he?" Alex glanced down at Cameron.

"He'll need to stay in hospital for awhile. I think they've been asking him questions he can't answer." Wolf grabbed his radio.

"This is Wolf requesting backup I…" Alex zoned out. He wasn't sure what Camerons' father was doing here but he was worried. He seemed stable enough but what would happen if he died? What would happen to Cameron? Did he have a mother? Family?

"Hey Cam?" Cameron looked up at him.

"Yeah Alex?" The boy grinned.

"Do you have a mum?"

Cameron frowned. "Yes, but she's in heaven with my grandma and my grandpa and my cousin. Daddy says she's very happy and can't wait to see me." he added sweetly.

Alex smiled sadly, "I'm sure she can't."

* * *

They waited for the backup team to arrive. Five minutes later three sweaty, bloodstained men ran around the corner. Despite their dishevelled appearance, all three were grinning happily. At the quizzical looks shot at them from Alex and Wolf, Falcon laughed.

"Everything's finished out the front. Those that didn't get killed are tied up and waiting to be carted off to jail." Then his grin faded for a moment. "We lost three men and another two are injured." Wolf nodded.

"Good job. Now, I explained to you the situation over the radio…" Alex once again tuned out, looking down at Cameron instead. The boy was looking down the corridor dreamily. "…Cub…Cub...? Cub!" Alex started.

"Wha…?" Snake rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we're leaving." Alex blinked and then nodded.

"Alright. Come on Cam." He followed Wolf and Snake down the hall, grasping Camerons' hand tighter. He had a big decision to make.

In the foyer, Alex couldn't help but chuckle. All the guards who had attacked them were standing against the wall at gunpoint, their hands tied behind their backs.

Cameron looked at them all, wide-eyed. Then he cringed back. Alex frowned. "What's wrong Cam?"

"Their the ones that hurt me." He pointed to a couple of scowling guards from his hiding spot behind Alexs' back.

Alex looked over and snarled. He recognised them now. He looked over at Snake who was standing with a very jubilant Eagle, getting his ankle wrapped. "Lemme go kill 'em." He growled. Snake shook his head. "You don't want to kill them Cub, it won't do you any good in the end. Besides, what will Cameron think?" Alex paused. Twisting his head to look at Cameron, whose grip had tightened on his shirt and his head was buried into the small of his back. He sighed. Cameron was freaked enough as it was.

"Alright I won't kill them, I doubt their worth getting charged for murder." He mumbled.

Unfortunately fate was against the two guards because right at that moment they caught sight of Cameron. "Hey look it's the kid! The little cry baby has come back for more has he? Well we don't want to disappoint, come over here and we'll give you another beating baby." Alex growled, moving forward a step. "Aww look the cry baby has a mini protector."

Alex lunged forward, ignoring Snake and Eagles cries to stop. He brought his arm up, once again ignoring the pain and hit the closest guy over the head, lifting his leg he kneed him in the groin and the man sunk to the ground, dazed and howling in pain. He turned to the other guy and elbowed him in the face before backing away, panting with exertion and anger.

People were shouting and laughing in both amusement and fury. Alex turned his back on the men and looked down at the ground. He'd let his anger take control, in front of Cameron. He was an idiot, what would Cam think?

Then he felt a force hit him and tiny arms wrapped around his waist.

He looked up in surprise and then back down at the black haired boy hugging him.

"Cameron?" Cameron looked up. Alex knelt down and hugged the boy back. "Sorry Cam, I shouldn't have done that." Cameron shook his head, hugging him tighter.

"Alex." The voice was frozen, lifeless. Alex tensed, not looking up he answered.

"What do you want Blunt?" Alan Blunt ignored him.

"You've done well, considering your injuries, may I ask though, why you just attacked those two men?" Alex looked up.

"I felt like it." He snarled.

"I see, and who is this?" Blunt looked down at Cameron.

"Cameron and no, you can't talk to him, yes he is coming home with me and no, you can't use him, he still has a father and no, I will not go on any more missions. Good, I'm glad we cleared all that up, why don't you go annoy someone else now?" Blunt sighed.

"Very well, but we will talk later." He paused, glancing at the captured guards. "After this mess is cleaned up." He turned and strode away. Alex watched him go angrily until Cameron pulled away from the hug and asked him a question.

"Alex, why am I going with you?" Alex looked back down.

"Cam, your father is going to be in the hospital for a little while so you're going to come and stay with me until he's better, that is, if you want to." Cameron grinned.

"Of course I do, he'll be alright won't he?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine, he just…"

"Alex!" Alex looked up. Eagle grinned. "We're leaving!"

"Alright." He called back. "Let's go Cam, when we get to my place there's someone I'd like you to meet, I think you'll like her." Cameron screwed up his face.

"She's not your girlfriend is she?"

Alex laughed. "Definitely not, she's sort of my adopted sister. She's taken care of me for half my life." Cameron started asking questions in rapid succession as they got in one of the trucks the SAS had brought. "How old is she? Does she live with you? Does she like dogs? Can I get my puppy from home? Her name is Chicken,** (1)** you'll like her." Alex stared at him. One thing running through his head.

"You named your puppy Chicken?"

**AN: I am so proud of myself; this is the second update in two weeks! Yay! **

**(1) I have absolutely no idea what was going through my head. ****I couldn't think of a name and then I looked up and the tele was on and a chicken was running across the screen so Camerons dog was dubbed Chicken… yeah… anyway! **

**Review if you want, even if you don't!**

**And then I will send you some of the chips I am about to eat, their full of greasy goodness! Mmm… greasy goodness… on second thoughts the chips are mine, back off ugly step sister! Their mine I say!**


	21. Explanation

_**And then I said to the cookie, "Why won't you let me eat you?" And it answered back. "Because I belong to Yassen Gregorovich and he has a gun!"**_

**AN: Corny I know its just been eating at my brain for the last nine days and if I didn't tell **_**somebody**_** it was gonna leave me brainless… anyway…**

**Hi! I'm back! How has everyone been? I hope you're all well. Sooo……… I didn't disappear and I have another chapter for you, no action unfortunately but you finally find out how Alex got taken and there's lots of Cameron. Plus, Jack reappears! This has just under two and a half thousand words and is by far my longest chapter so I am happy. I hope you all like it. **

**Lies.**

Chapter Twenty-one

Explanation

The drive to the hospital was a long one, full of silence broken only by Cameron's light snores. The boy was exhausted, his questions had run out only ten minutes ago and he had promptly fallen asleep after he was satisfied with Alex's answers.

Alex tightened his grip around Cameron's shoulders, enjoying his comforting weight against his side.

Cameron was alive. They were all alive, terribly hurt, but alive.

Fox turned around in his seat to check on them and seeing all was well, he went back to counting the white lines on the road.

Alex closed his eyes, tiredness sweeping in now that the adrenaline rush had subsided. Maybe he could get a few minutes sleep before the pain set in.

-------------

Alex woke up, groggy and pain free. He opened his eyes slowly and was greeted by a white room. _I'm in the hospital. _He thought._ Makes sense…_

He breathed in the sickly, disinfectant smothered smell that all hospitals seem to have; and decided that he felt sick.

He leapt out of bed and lunged for the bathroom that adjoined his room, just making it to the toilet before he threw up everywhere.

He flushed the sick and stared, glassy eyed at the white tiled floor. Clutching the toilet bowl, he realized he had turned into a mummy as he slept.

One hand was bandaged from his fingers to just above his wrist. The other wrist was bandaged as well and his stomach was wrapped tight. His ankle had been mummified as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his left upper arm was bandaged too.

He pushed himself to his knees, breathing deeply. _They must have given me a shot of morphine. _It explained the lack of pain.

He got to his feet unsteadily. Leaning on the sink, he turned the cold tap and ducked his head, splashing his face with the icy water.

Feeling a little better, he lifted his head, and gasped sharply.

He touched his cheek lightly, tracing the purply yellow bruise. His entire face was a collage of cuts and bruises, a large graze curved from his forehead down to his chin and he winced as he thought of the pain he was going to be in when the painkillers wore off.

He made his way back out to his room, limping slightly.

A clock sat on the bedside table and he checked the time, 4pm. Alex stilled. Cameron. His eyes widened and he spun around, opening the door and slamming it behind him he ran down the hall. He was at St. Dominic's; he knew there was a reception desk down the corridor. He had to find out where Cameron was.

A middle-aged woman with curly brown hair sat at the desk, a thick paperback novel in her hand. She looked up as Alex stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked, closing her book and placing it in front of her.

"Hopefully, I was wondering, did a little boy come in with me, he's about six years old, black hair, cute, first name Cameron?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and nodded, "yes, we got the doctor to check him over and he's sleeping in room 437, just up the hall."

Alex smiled. "Thank you; may I go sit with him?"

The nurse nodded. "Of course, go right down."

"Thanks." Alex made his way up the hall until room 437 came into view.

He opened the door slowly and peered in. Cameron lay in a tangle of blankets, sleeping peacefully. Alex smiled softly. Going in, he pulled up a chair and laid his head on his arms, leaning on Cams' bed.

"I'm glad you're okay Cam." He whispered, closing his eyes.

---------------------

Alex woke once again, but this time instead of peaceful calm; stabs of pain attacked him from all sides. He groaned softly, lifting his head from his arms.

He blinked a couple of times and smiled when he saw Cameron was awake, watching a cartoon on the tele mounted on the wall in front of his bed.

Cameron laughed at one of the characters antics and his whole face lit up. Alex sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and Cameron grinned.

"You're up!" he got to his knees and flung his arms around Alex's neck. Then he whispered slyly, "Two old people came in and said they wanted to talk to you but I didn't like them so I told them to go away." Alex frowned. Blunt.

"Thanks Cam, are you feeling okay?" Cameron nodded, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Yep! My arm's a little sore but I have this awesome bruise!" he lifted up his shirt to show Alex the large purple bruise on his stomach, "but I feel fine!"

Alex raised his eyebrows in amusement at Cameron's sudden energy.

"That's good, I'm glad you're not hurt."

Cameron sobered up a little. "Can I see my daddy soon?" Alex flinched; he should have seen that coming.

"Ah… not yet Cam. The doctors are looking after him at the moment, maybe in a couple of days."

Cameron frowned. "Alright, but can I see him soon?"

Alex nodded. "Definitely."

They spent the rest of the evening watching TV and one of the nurses, (out of the ten that had already fallen in love with Cameron…) brought in some pencils and a couple of coloring books from the gift shop downstairs and that entertained them both for a couple of hours.

At around 9pm, just before visiting hours finished, Alex received a visitor…

"Alex." Mr. Alan Blunt stood outside Cameron's room, staring at Alex piercingly.

Alex glared back. "What?" He growled.

"We need your help."

"No you don't. You can use any agent you want, you're not using me." He kept his voice low, he didn't want to upset Cameron, or irritate the nurses.

"No, we…" Alex cut him off, snarling impressively.

"Listen Blunt, I am _very_ hurt, Cameron is frightened and his father is in intensive care fighting for his life. I am not going anywhere. Cameron _is_ coming home with me until his father is better and I don't want to hear from you for the next billion years."

Blunt stared at him as he turned and slammed Cameron's door in his face.

"We'll see…" Blunt murmured.

-------------------

Alex and Cameron spent the night at St. Dominic's in Cameron's room. Alex had asked if he could move into the boys' room after Cameron's second nightmare.

In the morning a black military car arrived to take them both back to Alex's and Alex left, relieved to be seeing Jack again. Though, not sure how he was going to explain what had happened without freaking her out or why he had brought a little kid home with him.

He couldn't help chuckling at the line of nurses that waved to them as they left the hospital. It was amazing how a cute face can melt peoples' hearts.

The car turned into Alex's street and Alex wondered if MI6 had even bothered to tell Jack that they had found him and he was alive…

They pulled up to his house and Alex opened his car door, helping Cameron out and waving to the agent who had dropped them off. Don wasn't that bad of a guy.

He ran up the path, still trying to figure out what to say to jack as he unlocked the front door.

Cameron's hand tightened painfully around his as they heard a crash inside.

Alex tensed for a moment as he opened the door but then a flash of red darted into his line of sight and he was being robbed of air by an _almost_ hysterical Jack.

"You're back! You're safe! You're back! You're... you're... oh my god! What did they _do_ to you?!"

Alex tried to shrug the question off but the movement made him wince.

"Nothing Jack." He answered sheepishly. Jack shook her head, mouth set in a tight line.

That's when Cameron peered around from behind Alex, where he had retreated when they had been attacked by Jack. (Apparently Cameron is shy...)

Jack blinked.

"Alex...?" She started; voice unsure. Alex smiled nervously.

"Jack... this is Cameron. I helped him when the people who had kidnapped me got him too." Alex swallowed. "Can he, stay here for a little while? He won't be any trouble, will you Cam?"

Cameron shook his head silently. Eyes flickering to Jacks' then back down to his shoes.

Jack blinked again, then closed her gaping mouth.

"O-of course! But, why isn't he staying with his parents? They must be worried."

Alex shook his head. "I don't know about his mum but his father is in hospital at the moment... he's a little sick." He explained.

Jack sighed. "Come on in, we shouldn't be standing out here like this." She gestured for Alex to go first and grasping Cameron's shoulders, Alex entered his home.

Everything was back to normal. He had been sure the house had been destroyed when he was taken. They'd been so rough and had deliberately stopped to smash and kick things as they carried him, bound and gagged out of his bedroom, his house, and into their car.

Once Jack had closed the door Alex headed straight for the kitchen. He wasn't hungry, but making something to eat might hold off Jacks' questions.

He opened cupboards and riffled through the contents, he screwed up his face when he saw the peanut butter and chucked it in the bin, ignoring Jack's confused glance.

He got out a box of macaroni and cheese and looked over his shoulder at Cameron.

"Do you like macaroni and cheese Cam?" He asked.

Cameron grinned. "Daddy tried to make macaroni and cheese once, the fireman laughed at him and I got to sit in the truck."

Alex blinked. "Okay… well, I'm going to make some, do you want anything to drink?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes please."

Alex moved over to the fridge. "Do you like orange juice? What about lemonade?"

Cameron's eyes lit up. "Lemonade please!" Alex got out the bottle and poured out two large cups of the delicious fizzy drink. "Lemonade it is."

Ten minutes later, they sat at the kitchen table eating and drinking in silence. Alex looked up at Jack and smiled tentatively. "I guess you want to know what happened." She nodded seriously.

"I would actually."

"Right." Alex set down his fork and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I should have seen it coming. I mean the amount of enemies I have I shouldn't have let my guard down…" He shook his head. "When you went out with your friends that night, I had my headphones in and the volume up high. I couldn't hear anything; I wasn't paying attention to anything because of that stupid history project I had to finish. Five guys' came up behind me and…" Here he hesitated. "And placed a gun to my head. They tied me up and took me downstairs, shoving me into their car. They knocked me out and I woke up in a cell. They worked for scorpia. They beat me up and told me they were going to kill me." He took another sip of his drink.

"I was unable to tell the time and I never knew what day it was. They kept me in the dark. I wasn't allowed out of the room unless their leader wanted to talk to me. Soon they brought Cameron in." He glanced at the boy who was listening quietly. "His father works for MI6…" He was cut off by Cameron.

"No he doesn't, my daddy works at a bank." Alex frowned sadly. He had thought Cameron would think that. The difficult part was figuring out whether or not to continue the lie.

Alex thought Cameron deserved to know why he had gone through what he had over the last couple of days but was it safe?

"I know Cam, MI6 is a part of the bank." He lied, feeling horrible. Cameron frowned.

"Oh."

"Cameron," Alex smiled. "Would you like to make a get well card for your dad?" Cameron grinned.

"Yeah!"

We have some things you can use in the hallway cupboard, how about I get them for you and you can make one then you can give it to him when we go see him."

"Alright." Alex got up and walked into the hallway, he got down the box of craft supplies from the cluttered cupboard and set Cameron up in the living room with the Saturday morning cartoons on.

Then he went back into the kitchen and continued on with his explanation.

"They kidnapped him so they could get information out of his father. But they tortured his dad anyway, he looks bad, I don't know how he is at the moment but I'm going to find out later today." Jack was looking at the living room door sympathetically.

"That poor child." She murmured.

"One of the men I trained with at brecon beacons got captured while they were searching for me. I managed to escape and meet up with the rest of the unit. Together we went back in and arrested the men. Then Cameron and I spent a couple of nights in the hospital and we came here." He finished, draining the last dregs of his drink.

Jack stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "Alright." She whispered, getting up and walking around the table to hug him. "Alright."

Alex hugged her back for a minute and then sighed. He'd deliberately left out Blunts' attempt to recruit him on another mission and he felt bad for lying to her. She cared so much.

He pulled back. He had to go back to hell.

"I have to go back."

Jack looked up. "What?!"

"I have to find out about Cameron's dad and the only way to do that is to talk to Blunt."

Jack sighed again.

"I don't want you to…" She looked at the living room door again.

"I don't want to either Jack. This is for Cameron." She looked back at him.

"For Cameron." She agreed.

**AN: And… end chapter 21! Hope you enjoyed! Lies.**


	22. Rescue mission

**Chapter twenty-two **

**Rescue mission**

Cameron finished adding his dad's hair to the picture he was drawing. He frowned at the paper. It was missing something… OH NO! "CHICKEN!" Cameron got to his feet, slipping on the cold floorboards in his socks.

"Alex!" He called, running to the kitchen. He couldn't believe he had forgotten Chicken! He burst through the door that led to the hallway and bumped into a solid object. Alex caught him before he could fall. Apparently, he had come running at Cameron's call.

"Cam? Cam what's wrong?!" He grasped Cameron's shoulders tightly.

"What is it?" Cameron stared at him, panicking.

"We forgot Chicken!" He wailed. Tears threatening to fall.

Alex gazed at him for a minute, confused, then he remembered.

"Oh Cam, I'm so sorry! We'll go get him now, okay? Do you know if anyone might have fed him while you were gone?" Alex guided him down the hall to the kitchen, calling for Jack.

"No, no I don't think so, the alarm would have gone off if someone tried to get into the house."

Jack looked at them both, perplexed about why Cameron was worried about a chicken.

Alex saw her look and started to explain.

"Chicken is Cameron's dog." Comprehension dawned and Jack frowned, "Chicken?" She murmured under her breath. Alex grinned.

"Can you take us to Cameron's hou…" Alex cut himself off. "Cameron?" He looked down at the boy. "Where do you live?" Cameron blinked. Then he smiled, although it was slightly strained and still tinged with anxiety.

"415 May Avenue, daddy made me memorise it when I got lost the second time." He looked down sheepishly.

"Good." Alex turned back to Jack. "Can you take us there?" Jack nodded, bemused. She got to her feet.

"Get your coats and your shoes." She ordered, searching for her keys. "I'll meet you in the car."

* * *

_Twenty-four minutes later…_

Alex slammed his car door, taking Cameron's hand and walking up the path to Cameron's front door.

It was a nice house, two story and friendly looking. Alex could see the toys scattered around the backyard through an old brown fence.

He studied the door carefully. Cameron's dad would have special advanced alarms in place so he doubted he would be able to break in.

He gazed down at Cameron. He also doubted he would leave a spare key lying around but… "Cam, did your dad hide a key around here for the front door?" Cameron frowned. Then let go of his hand. He walked away from him, stopping at a flower pot. _No way! _Alex thought. _He really put it somewhere so obvious? _

Then Cameron picked up the pot and put it on the floor. Alex frowned, _maybe not…_Cameron pushed at the brick that the pot had been sitting on. It was loose. The brick came away and Cameron placed it next to the flower pot. He then proceeded to wiggle the wood that was behind the brick and it fell to reveal a small, slim box.

Cameron put the wood back, then the brick and finally the pot, then he gave the little box to Alex.

Alex stared at it. It was locked, Alex looked up to tell Cameron but the boy was moving to the welcome mat. He pulled it up to expose a tiny key, taped to the bottom. He straightened up and handed it to Alex.

Alex gazed at the key, then the box. _Paranoid much? _He unlocked the box a normal looking house key was nestled in the hollow, finally, he picked up the key. He placed it into the door and turned.

Cameron and Alex stepped across the threshold.

The house was dark, shadows leaping at them as they walked into a spacious living room. there was a musty, unlived in smell even though the home had only been unoccupied for a couple of days.

Walking into the hallway they stepped back in reflex. The smell was foul. Dog pee and other bodily functions that had failed the dog. Eyes watering, Alex moved back into the hallway, motioning for Cameron to stay put.

Chicken was lying near a large sliding screen door, looking out at the back garden morosely.

Alex walked forward carefully, unsure of how Chicken would react to having a stranger anywhere near her.

"Chicken..." he slowly knelt down beside her, murmuring her name as he held out his hand for her to sniff.

"It's all right, I'm going to take you somewhere nice and safe." she finished sniffing him and put her head back down, only the slight wagging of her tail telling Alex she was listening.

"Cam... come here, let her see you're back."

Cameron walked over, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around Chicken's neck.

Chicken pirked up when she smelt her master and felt his familiar touch. She got to her feet and her tail started wagging energetically as she let out a small but happy woof and pawed at the front of Cameron's shirt.

Grinning, Cameron hugged her tightly as Alex clipped her leash on to her collar.

"Alright, time to go Cam, Chicken needs a good drink and a bowl of food... and a bath..." he breathed in and turned slightly green. "Maybe a bath first. Jack isn't going to like the way Chicken smells, especially in her car."

They made their way back outside, guiding Chicken and coaxing her as she was very weak.

The look on Jacks' face when they hauled Chicken into the back of her precious car was priceless.

She squealed and held her nose. "Alex!!!"

Alex laughed and hopped into the car after Cameron.

"Don't worry Jack we'll buy lots of air freshners, you're car will smell clean again in no time." He chuckled as he buckled himself in.

She pouted unhappily before turning the ignition. "You're going to pay for this Alex Rider." She threatened.

When they got home, a torturous thrity minutes later, they practically threw themselves out of the car. Even with all the windows down the smell had been sickening and they all gulped big mouthfuls of fresh air before even thinking to help Chicken out of the car.

It didn't take long for them to get a bath going and soon, Chicken was enjoying a nice pampering as Jack used all the soaps and shampoo's she could find in her bathroom. Sacrificing her best soap as they tried to purge the poor dog of the horrible smell clinging to her coat.

Cameron was extatic, looking happier then he had in days and laughing joyfully as Chicken sprayed them with soapy water as she shook herself dry.

Jack had been forced back into her car to go buy dog food as they had forgotten to grab any that might have been in Cameron's house. Before she went anywhere though she sprayed too tins of air freshner and scrounged up a couple of those smelly things that came with the car, car freshner things. **(AN: in case you didn't notice I have no idea what they are called.) **

They lit a fire in the barely used fireplace and Alex found an old ice-cream tub and filled it with water.

By the time Jack got back they were all curled up around the fire, albiet a little away from Chicken as she was still slightly damp and they were watching cartoons.

Jack was armed with several tins of dog food and a bag of dry food and soon Chicken was wolfing down as much of it as she could.

Cameron had dozed off, snuggling into Chicken's side and Alex and Jack started talking about Peter, Cameron's dad.

"I'm going to go see MI6 tomorrow." Alex murmured sleepily, ignoring the worried look on Jack's face. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."he reasuured her, before slipping off into dreamland.

**AN: Totally unactiony, sorry you all had to wait so long for something so pathetic and badly written. Next chapter. Alex talks to Peter and Peter finds out Alex was the agent MI6 was trying to save when they wouldn't help him save his boy. Til next time, Lies.**

**p.s. i think i managed to make the opening and finding of a house key the longest explanation ever. lol.**


	23. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Waking up**

Alex woke up to a slobbery kiss.

His eyes opened with a snap and he scrambled away from the massive, enthusiastic dog. He wiped the spit from his cheek and frowned.

In the back round, he could hear laughter and he turned in his seat to find Jack and Cameron standing in the doorway, hands entwined and chocolate ice-creams clutched in their free hands.

Alex got to his feet and stretched, listening to the satisfying pops as his back and shoulders cracked.

Cameron let go of Jack's hand and ran up to him.

"Jack took me for ice-cream!" he giggled, licking his melting treat before the drips could fall.

"Did she?" Alex replied, looking up at Jack who shrugged.

"I was going to wake you but you needed the sleep, I brought you one though." Alex smiled.

"Thanks Jack." He murmured. As he walked forward to collect his own frozen treat, his mind ran through all the things he had to do that day.

One: go see Blunt, two: go see Cameron's dad, three: be debriefed, four: sleep, five: more sleep, six: call Tom.

Hmm… it was gong to be a long day.

He sat next to Cameron as he finished his ice-cream, laughed at the happiness in the little boy's eyes.

When he was finished, he showered and dressed, saying good-bye to Jack and Cameron before he grabbed his bike and started pedalling the dreaded way to MI6 headquarters.

It was a short bike ride, barely fifteen minutes and the seconds seemed to fly bye as Alex tried his best to delay the moment he had to set eyes on the cold, grey building that held the cold, grey demons that were making his life hell.

Last time he had seen Blunt he had told the man he hoped he would never have to see him again. That hope hadn't lasted very long. Here he was, barely two days later, chaining his bike up to a convieniently placed bike rack and walking in to the main foyer.

Alex sighed as the irritating smell of disinfectant hit his nose. He made his way up to one of the elevators and glared at the guard he passed. He hit the button that would take him up to the floor Blunt's office was on and sighed again. He could tell he was going to be sighing a lot today.

The elevator dinged and the great metal doors opened. Alex walked out calmly and counted the doors as his feet automatically took him to Blunt's way too familiar office.

Mrs. Jones was already there, sitting on a chair in the corner and sucking on a peppermint. They would have seen him on the security cameras.

Another sigh and Alex sat down on the hard wooden chair that stood right in front of Blunt's desk.

"Hello Alex." Blunt welcomed him, a certain air of smugness surrounding the word and making it drip from his lips.

"Hi." Alex replied. "I need to know where Cameron's father is." Simple, to the point, good Alex.

Blunt grimaced. "I'm afraid that is impossible..." Alex cut him off.

"We both know it's not, all you have to do is say which hospital you took him to. If you've forgotten look it up, but I know you haven't."

"Alex..."

"I'm going to find out whether you tell me or not, this visit was just to save myself the trouble of of having to make a lot of phone calls to people who are going to ask me a whole lot of irritating questions. So, you tell me, and I won't get angry."

Blunt sighed. "Alex..."

"He's at St. Dominic's, room 702."

Blunt and Alex started in surprise, their heads whipping around to stare at Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones herself looked surprised, but she hid it quickly, turning to her boss.

"He was going to find out Alan." Alex looked back at blunt, he decided if Alan Blunt actually had the ability to growl he would.

He got to his feet. Blunt and Jones looked over at him. "Where are you going?"

Alex snorted, "I have my answer, I'm not staying here if I don't need to."

He walked out the door.

St. Dominic's was only five minutes away, Alex was glad, today he didn't feel in the mood for a whole heap of stuffing around. He could feel it, the irritation and anger rolling off him in waves and he couldn't figure out why he felt so stressed. Was it because he had been forced to go to the bank?

He walked into the hospital and straight up to the receptionists desk.

"Hi," he greeted the man behind the desk. The man lloked up from his work.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for room 702?"

"It's up the elevator, fifth floor, right down the end. Is he your father?" The receptionist looked sympathetic.

"Uh... yeah." Alex blinked.

He turned and walked over to the elevators. Not caring that he was probably being impolite and he had just lied staight to the guy's face.

Cameron's fathers room was exactly like any other hospital room Alex had ever been in. White and sterile.

Alex sat down in on eof the chairs that rsted against one colorless wall and stared at the sleeping man. The room was clogged with machines, all beeping and buzzing, telling the doctors what was happening but confusing everyone else.

As he stared at the broken body Alex realised he didn't know the man's name. He got to his feet and made his way over to the slim white bed. The man's chart hung from the end of his bed and Alex picked it up. The first sheet held a whole heapof medical mumbo jumbo and Alex frowned as he saw the words, cardiac arrest, punctured lung and severe burns. What had they done to him?

He flipped a page and finally found out the man's name. _Peter... _

Alex looked up from the chart, Peter's chest was rising and falling shallowly, his black hair clung to his forehead and his face was a mottled collection of purple and yellow bruises. The sheets were pulled right up but Alex knew underneath the thin white cloth it would be a lot worse.

Alex put the chart back with a sigh just as the door opened. A doctor walked in with a nurse behind him.

The man paused when he saw Alex standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" It wasn't accusing, just curious.

"Alex, will he be alright?" Alex asked.

The doctor pursed his lips in worry. "Well, Peter has gone through a lot and when he first came in we thought we were going to lose him, but afte we got him stable everything started to go right and he should be fine. We just have to treat him for burns and a puntured lung. He may be allowed to leave in about a month." **(1)**

Alex nods, "Alright, can he have visitors?"

"Well, right now we are encouraging people to come and talk to him, so, yes, as long as they don't get him worked up."

Alex looked back over at the sleeping man as the doctor went about his business, giving Peter a shot and checking the monitors that surrounded him.

The doctor left five minutes later with a cheery bye.

Alex sat back down, after scooting his chair closer to the bed. He settled in for a long wait and continued studying cameron's dad.

As he waited he thought. Would his dad have come after him, even if it meant betraying his organisation, his country and putting his own life in danger? Would he have ended up in this bed, while Alex went to live with virtual strangers?

His thoughts continued in this pattern for a long time... what if, why, would...? All thoughts that made him feel more depressed because he would never know the answers.

"Who are you!?" Alex lifted his head with a start at the croaky, unfamiliar voice that cut into his speculations.

"Peter!"

**AN: (1) I have no idea how long you would have to stay in the hospital for if you had these injuries so I guessed. **

**All in all I thought this was pretty pathetic. I'll start working on the next chapter right away so I can try and redeem myself. Lies.**


	24. Who the hell are you?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**_

_**"Who the hell are you?"**_

_**Peter's POV –Past- **_

So much pain!

The hot metal seared my skin, the sharp tip of the offending rod digging into my flesh. My eyes were open but all I saw was fog, a greyish-white cloud that swirled around my head.

"What have you done with my son!" I bellowed, twisting every which way, trying to see my attacker.

The unknown torturer just laughed.

Something solid slammed into my stomach and I crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. "Bastards!"

My entire body was on fire, every movement was agony. I wanted my son.

"Give me back my Cameron!" I screamed. I just wanted my son, just wanted… "I want my son!"

The voice was cold as it answered me.

"Do you really want your son to go through this with you?"

I was horrified. "NO! NO! DON"T YOU DARE!" I shrieked, trying desperately to get to my feet.

"Alright then." The voice vanished and the burning intensified.

My cry of anguish; shrill and never-ending.

_**Peter's POV –Present-**_

I woke up in a hospital room. A tidal wave of relief flooded my broken body even as I panicked.

I looked around the room quickly and what I saw confused me. Or, should I say, _who_ I saw.

"Who are you?" I asked the strange boy who sat next to my bed, his head in his hands. My voice rasped from my throat sickeningly.

The boy looked up and I almost gasped in horror. "Peter!" The boy smiled, but I was fixated on the cuts and bruises that mottled his face, he wore a jacket so I couldn't see if they continued but the long cut that disappeared down his collar gave the impression that they did.

Looking up from the cut I realised, while I was staring at him, he was staring at me. I shook my head.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Oh, my name is Alex Rider; the doctors think I'm your son."

"What?" This was an alarming fact.

The boy smiled. "Just go along with it, I don't know if they will let me see you if they think we're not related."

"Why would you want to see me? I don't know you."

"Well, I thought you might like to know that your son is safe."

I could practically feel my eyes pop out of their sockets.

"What!? How do you know that? Who are you?"

"You're not going to believe me." The kid warned.

I didn't care as long as he told me. He sighed.

"I work for MI6. Recently I was captured by a criminal organization that harbours a grudge against me.

While I was captive, I met your son, Cameron who I shared a cell with. As well as Cameron, an SAS soldier in our cell who had been caught while he and his unit were searching for me.

"After a while I was presented with an opportunity to get away. I didn't want to leave without the soldier and Cameron but the soldier managed to convince me that going for help was more important.

"I managed to meet up with the soldiers unit and together we went back for their comrade and Cameron.

"We didn't know you were there until Cameron told us he had seen you. Moving quickly we went back and we were able to find the room they had held you in. We radioed for help, by this time the building was secure, the heads of MI6 wanted to take Cameron but I wouldn't let them. I don't trust them." He looked up; once again, I was struck by the sheer brutality of the injuries on his face. Did Cameron look like him? The thought made me nauseas, god I hoped not.

Then my mind registered the fact that he had finished and I was staring for a different reason.

"I don't believe it."

"I didn't think you would." The boy agreed. "But I swear it's the truth."

"How _old_ are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"This is unbelievable." I whispered. The kid, Alex, sighed.

"Cameron's worried about you; he wants to know when he can visit you. May I bring him in tomorrow?"

I was still staring at the kid and I blinked as I realised it was a question.

"Oh-o-of course." I stuttered, I was starting to feel drowsy again, and my head hurt. I was glad when Alex finally got up and said goodbye, before leaving. My own farewell was a moment too late.

The information I had just received whirled around my head.

Alex was an agent; he was fifteen bloody years old. My son was with him and he was safe… safe. Alex was an agent. An _agent!_

* * *

_**Still Peter's POV**_

I don't recall falling asleep. However, the next time my eyes opened, it was dark outside and the clock on my bedside table blinked 8pm. And I had another visitor. Or two…

"You have been very irresponsible Peter." I winced, reaching to rub the sleep from my eyes as the grey face blurred and then became a solid object in front of me.

"You have cost us quite a bit of time and effort, not to mention the expense when we finish fixing you're mistakes."

I glared at Blunt, though I couldn't really be very angry, I had been wrong.

Another voice sounded. A more feminine ring to it. "We understand what made you do what you did, it doesn't excuse your actions but we do understand. It has also come to our knowledge that agent Rider came to see you today."

Rider? I didn't know a… oh…

Mrs. Jones nodded as she saw comprehension flood into my eyes. Blunt cut in now.

"We thought you might like to know that Alex was the agent we were looking for when we told you we could not help you find your son."

"What!?" My voice was still hoarse.

"Yes, it was quite an unfortunate problem…" Blunt trailed off and Mrs. Jones took up the line of conversation again.

"Cameron is staying with Alex, I get the feeling he didn't want Cameron near us, we want you to know that Cameron is perfectly safe with Alex and his housekeeper, Alex is a wonderful agent and no harm should come to your son while he is in Alex's care."

_Should?_

"All that's left now is to talk about exactly what information you handed over to scorpia."

* * *

_**-Earlier that day-**_

_**-Alex's POV-**_

Alex Rider sighed as he walked out of the Royal and General for the second time in twelve hours. He hated debriefing, reliving all the worst moments of his life was rarely enjoyable. This time it had seemed even worse then normal.

All he wanted to do was go home, go home and sleep; he could barely keep his eyes open.

The crowded streets seemed like nothing more than a colourful jumble of nothingness, the sounds dimmed to a dull buzz and everything seemed to slow down.

Alex stopped walking, ignoring the irritated snaps of the people who had to walk around him.

He was dizzy… so dizzy… oh god, he was going to be sick!

He ran. Dodging people and bumping into people, shoving them all out of the way until he found what he was looking for, just in time, he leaned over the pale green bin.

When he surfaced, he ignored the disgusted looks shot his way with ease, feeling slightly better as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

He knelt down for a moment, breathing in deeply as he tried to steady his heart.

A few minutes later, he stood back up, taking a deep breath before he began walking again.

When he walked in the door he was able to pass Jack and Cameron without them noticing him from where they sat, reading one of Alex's old books.

He headed straight for the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth furiously, trying to get rid of the taste of sick that lingered in his mouth.

After he felt his mouth was sufficiently clean, he put his toothbrush down and made his tired way to his room across the hall.

He collapsed on his bed, fully clothed, and kicked off his shoes, hearing them plop to the floor as he turned on his alarm and closed his eyes.

It had been a long day.

* * *

_**-Cade and Bailey's POV-**_

Finally, finally they had been contacted. The time had been set for three days from today.

Bailey stared at the TV in their rented hotel room, nothing good was on but he was bored.

Everything was set up, Cade was out, and all that was left to do was wait. For three more days, he was going to go insane.

Sighing, Bailey turned the TV off; opting instead, to pick up a book called, 'Killers, and why they're funny!' he started reading from where he had left off.

Cade walked in the door ten minutes later, breathless from his evening run.

Scrunching up his nose at the smell of sweat that permeated the room, Bailey pouted.

"Go shower, you stink."

Cade glared at him. "Shut up." He snarled.

"Only if you go wash." Inside, bailey was laughing, outside, he wasn't that stupid.

Cade huffed and walked off. Bailey ducked as a stinky running shoe flew over his head.

Going back to his book Bailey listened to the shower turned on with a smile. Cade had been in a bad mood for two days, ever since they had gone back home to check up on another operation they were finishing up. One quick search of his twin's things and Bailey knew why.

Cade's girlfriend, Natalie, had broken up with him. Bailey couldn't say he was sorry, he had never liked Natalie, she'd been a whiny bitch.

The shower turned off and Bailey chuckled, breaking off his train off thought as his eyes skimmed a particularly funny passage from chapter twenty-four.


	25. Personal psychiatrist

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Personal Psychiatrist **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has anything to do with Alex Rider, except the first book.**

Alex woke up three hours later to music that was more static then actual song. Reaching over he slammed his hand down and the music cut off abruptly.

Groaning, he rolled to his feet.

He felt like death.

He forced himself to start moving, stumbling to the bathroom. It was 9pm; the dark sky was clear and starry outside his bathroom window.

He turned his shower on hot, forgoing the cold as he stripped and stepped under the spray. He had so much to think about.

He had taken charge of a six year old boy, escaped from a mad terrorist, been reunited with his old unit, and he had almost passed out on the way home.

He was used to the pain and the nausea, but he had never had an episode like that out in public. He remembered the disgusted expressions on the people who had witnessed his moment of weakness, shuddering.

He had to work on his control. He was slipping.

But for now, for now he was going to relax. The last few weeks had been traumatic and he would break down entirely if he didn't give himself time to recuperate.

He would call Tom, like he usually did, explain why he had been away and get everything off his chest.

Calling Tom had become a tradition. At first, he had resisted, telling someone about what he had been through. It had seemed like one of the worst ideas in the world to Alex. And he had expressed his distaste of the idea on several occasions. Blunt wouldn't suggest the idea again, Alex was sure.

But Tom hadn't give up. After Alex had accidentally let slip how much Jack had liked the suggestion, Tom had decided that she was right. This led to several weeks of Tom hounding Alex about giving one of his psychiatrists a chance. Each day that Alex was actually in the country he would refuse and glare at Tom with such force that Tom flinched and backed off. That glare had stopped working a long time ago.

Now, whenever Alex was sent on a mission he would come back and Tom would take on the role of his personal psychiatrist. He would listen to the entire story, whether it be about the time he had been sent to Russia, to the time he had been undercover as a drug dealer in Ireland. He would shut up, for once, and listen. And, after Alex had let everything out, like the one extremely embarrassing time he had ended up a sobbing mess on the floor of the football oval, Tom would comment or he wouldn't; he would make a joke if Alex needed it, or he would give his friend a hug and everything would go on like normal.

And after the first couple of times, Alex had realised that talking was actually helping. And now, instead of Tom calling him to ask about what had happened; Alex would call him. And slowly, he was finding that the scars were healing.

Alex rested his head against the cool glass of the shower stall wall and sighed. He could feel the knots and the aches unwinding and disappearing, feeling more relaxed then he had in ages.

It took him ten minutes to realise he was falling asleep… and his back was burning.

He turned off the water and got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he ignored the tinge of pain from his broken fingers and his rib. He wasn't going to be able to disregard his injuries for too much longer.

He wandered back to his room and got dressed slowly, paying no attention to his bruised reflection in the mirror on his wall.

His mind was set on calling Tom. Preparing automatically what he would say and trying to cover up and hide the things, he didn't think Tom could handle. But Tom had proved himself mature beyond his years. Alex wouldn't hide anything from his only friend.

Once he had finished dressing, Alex sat down in the middle of his bed and got comfortable. This was going to take a while.

Tom was happy to his voice and Alex could hear the relief and the concern in his best friends own voice as he asked him if he was alright.

After Alex had established he was fine he asked Tom about what schoolwork he had missed and laughed when Tom told him he had missed the principal yelling at Jackson Trage in front everyone in the school about the marijuana one of his teachers had found in his pencil case. **(1)**

Then Alex began telling Tom what had happened. And like always, Tom listened and Alex didn't stop talking. He kept going on about Jason, and Cameron, and K-Unit and the torture. He talked about the dark room and man that first picked him up. How Jason had hurt Cameron to get to him and how he had escaped. And, finally, he told Tom that he had shot Jason. And that Jason was dead.

It took two hours to tall Tom everything. But when he was done, Alex felt better, and when Tom asked to come over and meet Cameron Alex happily agreed, sighing in relief that he wouldn't have to talk about Jason anymore.

-----------------------

Tom came over the next day. He had never been an early morning person, so when he had told Alex that he would over as soon as he got up Alex took that to mean he would be over around 2pm.

Therefore, he spent the day with Cameron. Alex searched his room and found the soccer ball he used to play with when he was still on his school team and they went out the back and kicked it around. Cameron was pretty good, and apart from one worried moment when the little boy had accidentally knocked one of his worse injuries, (Alex had sat him down and interrogated the boy for ten minutes about whether or not he was alright,) they had a fun morning.

When Tom did arrive; at 2.30, Alex and Cameron were lying, spreadeagle, on the living room floor, laughing happily.

Tom walked in, after having been let in by Jack, and stared at Alex in shock, before bounding over and sitting down on top of his best friend.

"Hiya Al!"

"Tom…!" Alex complained, trying to push his best friend off. Tom rolled off with a laugh and sat down in front of Cameron.

"Hi! I'm Tom!" Cameron just lay on the floor, looking up at him with a bemused expression.

Alex sat up too and knocked his friend in the shoulder. "Tom is my best friend Cam," he explained, then he leaned in close and stage whispered in Cameron's ear. "He's a little insane." Cameron grinned and Alex winked as Tom shoved him in indignation.

"I am not insane!"

Alex laughed. "Of course you're not Tom." He reassured his friend, with a look and a tiny pat on his hand that clearly stated he was being sarcastic.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Jacks voice floated in from the kitchen and a look of pure horror flashed across the older boys faces.

"You mean it was just delivered don't you Jack?" Alex called, anxiousness seeping into his voice.

There was an evil cackle from the kitchen and Alex and Tom shot to their feet, hauling Cameron up with them. "I take it back!" Alex called as they ran from the house. "Tom's not insane! Jack is!"

**(1) I know that it would be very strange if you actually did know a teacher that would do this, normally they like to keep it all hush, hush, but, Jackson is one of those people who frequently call Alex a druggie and I liked the idea of getting everyone to see he is a total hypocrite. **

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this, I can't remember when I updated last but it can't have been more then two weeks right? Maybe I'll go check.**

**I would really like to know your thoughts on this chapter, especially what you thought about the Alex and Tom interactions, did you think it was a good take on their friendship?**

**Til next time, Lies.**


	26. Hospital meetings

**AN: This is once more another chapter! Yay! Finally!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Alex Rider… **

**Hospital meetings**

Alex looked at Cameron as he ran up, cheeks flushed and eyes glittering as he kicked the white and black ball before him, chasing it when he kicked too hard and stumbling when he kicked too soft and it tangled his legs. He came to a skidding stop in front of Tom who had appeared suddenly at Alex's side, grinning widely at the little boy he had already taken to.

"Cameron," Alex smiled, kneeling down so he was level with Cameron's dark eyes. "I want to take you to see your father today, would you like to go?"

Cameron's face glowed; he jumped on the spot and laughed happily. "Yes, yes please Al! Yay! Can we go now? Oh! I want to go now! Can we, can we, can we?!" Cameron looked at him expectantly, his entire being overflowing with excitement. "I miss him, I want to see him! Please!?"

Alex laughed, "Of course, but first, you have to get cleaned up; I doubt you want to go see him looking like that." Cameron looked down and studied himself closely. The oversized football shirt he was wearing belonged to Alex when he was young but it was still too large and there were grass and mud stains everywhere, his shorts were dirty and his knees scrapped and muddy. He looked back up.

"I look fine, there's nothing wrong with it."

Tom raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You need a bath." He chuckled.

Cameron scowled. "Fine." He sighed. Before perking right back up and giggling cheerfully as he ran towards the back door. "Jack! I get to see my daddy today!"

From inside the house Alex and Tom heard amused laughter, and then a crash.

Two hours, one bath and several sandwiches later, Alex and Cameron walked down the hall that would take them to the room Cameron's dad was staying in.

The hallway was bright and sterile; the walls littered with signs and fact sheets. Alex sighed; he hated the hospital, but Cameron needed to see his dad.

They stopped in front of Peter's room, Alex knocked quickly and waited. There was no answer. He knocked again and once more listened. When he was met with silence he sighed once more before opening the door. Peter lay in his bed, he was skinny and tired looking, staring at the small window that was set into the far off wall in the room. He looked better then the last time Alex was there, but it still wasn't much of an improvement. Cameron gasped and ran up to his father's bedside, eyes watering as he clutched Peter's hand and asked him if he was okay, if he was really, really, really sick, if he would come home soon…

Alex frowned sadly.

"Hello, Peter." Peter, who had looked over as soon as he heard his sons voice looked up."

"Thank you, for bringing him."

Alex nodded uncomfortably. "I'm going to wait outside for a moment. I don't mean to rush you but I'd rather not stay close to where they could take him," he nodded toward Cameron discreetly, "away." Then he turned and opened the door, "be good Cameron, I'll be back soon." And closed the door.

Back in the hallway he paused; he would go for a short walk and come back he decided. He did not want to leave Cameron alone unguarded for long.

He started down the hallway slowly, not in any rush and not particularly interested in where he was heading. He turned corner after corner and finally came to a dead end. Well, it wasn't exactly dead but the only way to continue was to go through the doorway at the end and Alex didn't like the look of the big ominous, 'DO NOT ENTER!' sign.

He hesitated for a minute before turning back, walking down the corridor and turning left when he reached the next hall. He would explore for a little longer, Cameron needed some time alone with his dad.

Five minutes later Alex was standing at the entrance to the hospital, despairing in the amount of stairs he had just walked for no reason at all. Sometime he wondered at his sanity. He stared out the double glass doors, it was drizzling outside, and the sky was hazy and grey, a fair haired man was smoking outside, holding onto one of those drippy things that Alex had always hated. Come to think of it, he didn't like anything to do with hospitals. A car drove past, splashing water up the concrete path and Alex sighed. He'd have to call a cab to get home; Cameron couldn't walk in the rain. A doctor hurried past, bringing with him the smell of disinfectant and sick people; he felt the sudden need for fresh air and moved forward, walking quickly out the entrance doors. A woosh of cold air assaulted him, pushing him back and stinging his eyes. He rubbed his arms with his hands, trying to get rid of the fast appearing goosebumps that covered his skin. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder how he got into some of the messes he did. More frequently he had been asking himself how in the world he had half adopted a six year old. Life didn't make sense anymore.

He glanced down at his watch, sighing as he realised he would have to head back. He breathed in deeply once more and turned around, and almost bumped into the smoking patient. "Snake!"

**AN: I hate not having word. *Sigh* Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to update and for then making this so short... the good news is it isn't abandoned I guess... I hope people are still reading.... *looks around at empty space* Oh well... I'll update sooner next time, promise. From, Lies.**


	27. I am an adult

**AN****: I'm warning you all now. This is entirely OOC. I'm sorry but when I wrote this I was stressing over my English Literature stuff and went kind of hysterical so… it couldn't be helped. Just enjoy this hopefully long awaited chapter. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider however I do own the character Cameron! Who I think is pretty awesome. But, that's just my opinion.**

**AN: I had a couple of questions about why Snake smokes. I don't know why he does. That's just how I wrote his character. I'm sorry if it annoys people and I did contemplate changing it but then decided I wasn't going to because it is part of his character. **

Snake's eyes widened dramatically. "Alex! What in the world are you doing here? Are you hurt? Let me look at you." Alex sighed.

"I'm not hurt; I'm here with the boy we rescued at that compound. How are you? Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be well enough to have gone home already?"

Snake blinked. "Maybe we should slow down; I think I'm getting a headache because of all those questions we just asked."

Alex grinned. "Well, you sound healthy enough. I'm glad."

"I'm only here for another few days. Really, I'm fine, but Wolf got here before I could be discharged and threatened to kill them if they let me go before I was completely fit and healthy. Now they have decided several things are wrong with me that are really nothing at all. I've already decided I'm going to kill Wolf myself if he doesn't stop yelling at me about getting hurt in the first place. Then they'll have nothing to worry over and I can get out of here."

"You don't like hospitals?"

"No, I don't hate hospitals. I despise hospitals. They are the reason I became a medic, so I could treat all the things that went wrong with my health by myself and not have to come to this ridiculous place."

"Wow, you're really passionate about your hate aren't you?"

"Yes."

They fell into silence for awhile. Snake finished his smoke and flicked it into the garden. "Hey, Snake? If you knew people were in trouble and other people told you that you were the only one who could help them. Even if you were scared and didn't want to, or if you didn't think that they were right, would you do what they told you to and do everything you could do to help anyway?"

Alex held his breath. He was anxious about Snake's answer. He had wanted to ask someone for ages. What he should do, if he should listen to MI6. He didn't know. But the kids, and the Prime Minister… They would all die if MI6 didn't send someone in. And if they didn't send someone in just because they thought that he was the only one who could help. It6 would be his fault. They would have died because of him.

Alex looked over at Snake as he started to talk. "I don't know. I would like to think that I would do my best to help them. I would hope I could get over my fear if it was unfounded, but if I truly believed that I was not the right person to help it might do nothing more then make it harder for other people to help them. I'm sorry Alex, I'm afraid I can't answer the way you want me to. I am not sure what I would do if put in that situation. Are you in that sort of situation? Would you like to tell me about it? Maybe if I had more details I could help you more."

"No." Alex started. "No, Snake, I have to figure this out on my own. Thankyou. It helped me, to hear that. No matter what you think. But I have to go and get Cameron now. He can't be left unprotected for too long."

"Of course, Alex. It was nice to see you again. I was worried about how much you had been hurt."

"See you around, Snake. I hope you don't mind if I hope it won't be soon."

Snake smiled grimly as Alex turned away from him. "Same to you, little cub."

Alex sighed as he walked back up the steps to Peter's room. He thought he had decided on what he was going to do. And it involved getting Cameron, taking him home to Jack and then going to the bank. He had made a decision. Now he just hoped it was the right one.

**The Royal and General Bank**

"Hello Alex, I'm glad you came in."

Alex clenched his jaw at Blunt's pleasant look. "I've been thinking about what you want me to do. It wasn't an easy decision. I believe that you were lying when you said I was the only one who could help them. If I was, you would be running a very pathetic organisation. And I doubt you would have succeeded in doing half as much as you have."

"Alex." Mrs. Jones warned.

"No, Mrs. Jones. I came here of my own free will with something to say. That does not mean that you can order me around or that you can treat me like a child. You have already told me that I am definitely not a child. You have told me I have to grow up, that acting like a child is not something that I am able to indulge in. That I have to grow up and act like an adult but then you don't treat me like an adult when it matters to me. Only when it is convenient for _you_. I can't take that hypocrisy anymore. So, as you have shown me that you can't make the decision, I have made it for you. I am an adult now, and I expect to be treated as such, all the time. I want to be treated like any other agent you have. I want leave to recuperate after missions; I want to be paid for the work I have done starting with the Stormbreaker mission. I want the security of knowing that I will receive backup when I call for it and not just when it is convenient for you. I have my rights Mr. Blunt and I _will _ receive them."

"Alex…"

Alex cut them off. "In regards to the mission you would like me to take on now; I have decided that I will accept. As long as you agree to those conditions that I just explained to you. Will you? The fate of that school is now in your hands."

Mr. Blunt sat in his chair with a stony look on his face. Then he sighed. "Alex…"

**AN: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry! I have to go to a meeting now. I will update soon though! I know where I am going with this now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. From, Lies.**


	28. Change of plans

**AN: Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider.**

**Change of plans**

Alex cursed softly under his breath. He was working for idiots! What kind of intelligence organisation gets the place for an assembly at a school wrong? Stupid last minute change of bloody plans. What kind of person breaks into their school hall and fills it with silly string and foam? What's the point of that? It just made Alex's job harder. Alex ignored the fact that the kid hadn't known a teenaged spy was going to be attending his assembly as he stormed angrily down the hall. The entire situation pissed him off. He rounded the corner and sighed. He was late. The doors were already closed. How come the new destination had to be on the other side of this ridiculously large school? Alex scowled as he opened the door and walked in, ignoring the pointed looks from the principal and a couple of teachers.

* * *

Cade cursed violently. He hated last minute change of plans. They made his life hell. All his hard work had just gone down the drain. And all because of one teenager who thought it was funny to fill his schools hall with silly string and foam. Now they had to figure out another way to get to the Prime Minister. Cade sighed. Where the hell had Bailley gone?

* * *

Bailley frowned at the ground as he walked across the school campus. His destination was the schools English building. It was the new place the assembly would be held. He had decided that straight forward would be best. There was no way that he and his brother would be able to get into the hall undetected so, he would just crawl through a window and rush at the Prime Minister. What was going to stop him? He was a top assassin. Two body guards and a room full of children weren't going to be a threat. This would all be over in a few minutes. Bailley smiled. Let the killing begin.

* * *

Alex stared at the Prime Minister for a moment, trying to assess the flaws in his security. There were two people standing next to him and one person by the door. Each had the distinct look of body guards. But if an assassin really wanted to get to him, they wouldn't stop him. Alex was only glad that the abrupt change of locations meant that if the assassin had planted a bomb, it would now be useless which crossed out that option.

Finally the headmaster stood up and walked over to the podium, beginning his talk. He introduced the Prime Minister and then sat down after shaking his hand.

The Prime Minister began to talk. His speech had obviously been rehearsed many times and said to many people and Alex zoned out, still searching for anything peculiar.

He scanned the room, trying to look like a bored student so as not to raise even an inkling of suspicion. He glanced at the windows on the other side of the room and froze. A shadow had just run past. It could have been anyone, even a late student, but Alex wasn't sure. It ran past again and Alex had to stifle a gasp as the window opened slowly and a foot appeared. The window was out of sight if you weren't in the right position and the Prime Ministers security wouldn't be able to see it. An fatal flaw in their security. You should never ever leave an exit unattended when Guarding someone. It was just plain stupid. Alex couldn't move unless he wanted to draw attention to himself so He wasn't able to get up and take a closer look at the man that was inching his way into the room. He would just have to sit and observe.

The man landed silently from the short drop from the window. Alex scanned him, trying to find concealed weapons. There was a gun strapped to his side and something large and bulky in his hand. Alex leaned forward slightly and drew in a shocked breath. A bomb. If that went off it wouldn't just kill the Prime Minister it would kill everyone in the room. Alex looked around at all the kids sitting around him. They all looked bored. One girl was writing on her arm with a purple highlighter, another boy was drooling on the collar of his shirt as he slept. They couldn't all die. They were only kids.

He couldn't let him reach the Prime Minister!

Alex got to his feet, running across the room. He had the element of surprise. No one was expecting a boy to suddenly leap from his seat and run around. He made it three quarters of the way there before the assassin realised what was happening. When he did, he started running, and Alex, without thinking about what might happen if he did so, dived at the man, pushing him to the ground. The man cried out as he fell and then Alex heard a scream and a loud noise filled his ears as he was thrown back by a crushing force.

Alex gasped as he hit the wall. Bright light pierced through his eyelids and he slid down the wall, lying slumped on the floor as he heard the students scream and the authoritative yet panicked voice of the headmaster trying to restore order and calm without success. His ears were still ringing from the blast and the headmasters voice was muffled, like he was sitting underwater. He opened his eyes blearily, trying to ignore the ache in his head as he looked around, trying to find the man who had run into the hall. He had to find him. He had to. He thought he had blown up but just as he hit the wall he had seen him.

* * *

Cade shoved his way through the students who were running around, panicked and crying, trying to get out of the hall but too confused to really make any progress. He had told Bailley to be careful, the stupid fuck. And now, now he, "FUCK!" he screamed, sprinting towards the fair haired boy lying on the floor on the other side of the hall. It was him, he was the one who had... "You killed him! You killed him you, you, ARGH!" Words fled him as he leapt at the boy, punching and kicking everything he could reach until his hands found the boys neck and wrapped around it, choking the air from his lungs. His brother was gone.

* * *

Alex struggled against the hands that were wrapped so tightly around his throat. The man had appeared out of man had appeared out of nowhere, the spitting image of the assassin who had just been blown up by his own bomb. Alex thought, for one crazy moment that he had come back from the dead to punish him for murdering him. But it was just the lack of air. His lungs were screaming for oxygen, his chest heaved but nothing poured into his lungs, he had already exhaled all of his air and black spots were starting to appear in front of his eyes. He kicked his legs, trying to dislodge the man. He tried to cry for help but he couldn't even wheeze a cry, he felt dizzy. He could feel his mind fogging, slowing down. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a bang.

* * *

"... Be alright?"

"I don't..."

"Please..."

"Alex... Honey?"

"Early to tell... best treatment... I'm sorry."

* * *

"Test results..."

"Lucky..."

"What?"

"The bomb wasn't powerful enough..."

"So..."

"Well, Alex will wake up... In time..."

"But he will wake up?"

"...Highly likely."

* * *

It kind of felt like he was falling up, like when you wake up from a dream while falling. Alex gasped as he woke. He could smell disinfectant and see bright lights behind his eyes. The slightly scratchy feel of hospital brand sheets pulled at his skin and he sighed. God, he hated hospitals.

"Alex...?"

Alex turned his head slightly to the side. Only just realising how much his head hurt. He winced but couldn't help a happy smile when his vision was filled by flaming red as Jack leapt at him. Hugging him tight she shook in his arms. Alex frowned as he heard the tears and felt wetness on his shirt.

"Jack..."

"No more, no more Alex... I can't... _Please_..."

"Jack..." Alex sighed. "No more, Jack... I promise."

**AN: I bet you guys thought I'd never update! You want to know what's even worse than not updating? The last chapter has been finished for weeks. It's just this chapter that has been in my way. I had sooo much trouble with it. I just couldn't make it right. This is like, the fifth copy. Nothing worked. But, finally! And, later on tonight, or tomorrow, I shall post the LAST CHAPTER! Won't that be fun? **

**I sincerely hoped you all enjoyed this! I'm pretty sure this ties up most of the loose ends. If something doesn't match up tell me.. or, tell after the final chapter, cause I might tie up more there... Yes... Sorry, rambling! I'm just so relieved to finally get rid of this chapter. XD **


	29. Next

**AN: This is the conclusion to Caught! I hope you all enjoyed reading XD And once again I apologise for how long updates took me XD Year eleven just eats up all your time!**

**I hope this makes you all happy XD Don't forget to review and tell me what you think or if I have left anything unanswered.**

**Next**

_Eight days later... _

Alex smiled as Cameron hugged his dad happily. Peter had been released from hospital earlier that morning and it was now time for Cam to go home.

Alex sat on the porch, his leg propped up as Cameron ran back up the front path towards him. He wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him tight. "You can come over and visit whenever you want, okay? And you can call, we can go play footy in the park, we can even drag Tom along with us..." Alex stopped before he continued his embarrassing rambling.

Cameron's arms tightened and then he let go.

"Thanks, Alex." He smiled.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

Cameron nodded. "Bye, Alex."

"See ya."

Cameron ran over to Jack and hugged her before running back to his dad.

Peter waved before getting in to the car. Cameron hopped in and they drove away.

"Alright, Al, back inside, let's go." Jack announced, walking over and handing Alex his crutches.

Alex took them and smiled. "Thanks, Jack."

* * *

Alan Blunt stared at his second in command as if she had grown three extra heads and a tail.

Tulip Jones looked back at him serenely.

"Are you telling me that you _forbid_ me from using Alex again? Mrs. Jones, I am your boss! You do not give me orders; you do not _forbid_ me from doing anything!"

Tulip smiled. "Well, _sir_, I believe you are wrong. And, if you don't stop using Alex Rider I might just let slip to your superiors how much evidence I have of their _esteemed_ colleague using an under aged boy in highly dangerous _secret_ operations. Then we'll see just who won't be able to forbid people from doing things around here."

Blunt felt his mouth fall open. He couldn't believe this was happening. Tulip Jones, a women he had thought was under his control, was _threatening_ him. _Him. _This was not right, not right at all.

"_OUT!_" He bellowed, but Mrs. Jones held her ground.

"No."

And Alan Blunt passed out from the shock of it all. When he woke up he would find himself on a deserted Mediterranean island with no provisions and no idea what had happened.

* * *

Alex Rider sighed. There was a long and complicated algebra problem on the white board in front of him and he had absolutely no idea where to even begin in solving it. Thankfully he didn't have to. Tom did. And he did so in an extremely Tom-like way.

He picked up the red whiteboard marker, uncapped it, and drew a very large and very squiggly smiley face. He labelled it 'Bob' and then drew a speech bubble above it and wrote the answer inside. It was correct. But Tom still got told to report to his seat and report to detention at three-thirty that afternoon. Tom shrugged and sauntered over to his spot beside Alex as the maths teacher mumbled about him wasting his natural talent.

Tom just grinned.

Alex sat in his chair, shaking his head in amusement.

Alex slammed his locker door, clipped his lock and walked down the corridor, swinging his bag onto one shoulder. It had been six months and MI6 hadn't called him once. Alex's hopes were up, even though he kept telling himself it wouldn't last. Jack was happier and Tom was ecstatic at how long it had been since his best friend had disappeared on him. Everyone was happy. It seemed like MI6 was done with him forever.

Alex smiled. Everything would be alright. He was sure of it.

_**AN: OH MY GOD! It's finally over! Can you believe it? This is the last chapter of Caught EVER! OH MY GOD! It's taken forever! I want to say thank you to everyone who put up with my sporadic updating and annoying moments. Also a HUGE thanks to every single person who reviewed and those that read this story. It meant the world to me. Thank you everyone. From, Lies.**_


End file.
